Boys Over Fantasy
by LastSunset
Summary: Tikku. Rikku, a commoner, goes to a rich school in Luca. One day the leader of four powerful seniors, Tidus, gives her the red notice of war. Rikku faces harsh abuse from her peers, but slowly Tidus finds something attractive about Rikku. Hana Yori Dango.
1. Fantasy Four

I'M BACK!

...well, sorta. i just suddenly got the 'urge!' to make a new fanfiction (especially after i got a few emails from this site) but anyways. i sorta miss writing, and i have been watching alot of asian dramas lately.

so...i'm doing a final fantasy AU! Hana Yori Dango is very popular. To me, the japanese version will be number one, and that's my inspiration and pretty much what i'm gonna based on. lately, i don't have the mojo to create my own original idea like my "memories" series. (that fanfic really suck the life out of me!)

And I'm back to writing tikku since it's my strongest knowlege on their relationship. so, like my other fanfics, i'm basing from another original story. if you don't know the drama, that's ok. you can still read the story and not know what it's based from. because i'm still having them in spira. everything is final fantasy, not a japanese feel. COMPLETELY FINAL FANTASY.

Here's a basic chart to understand the characters (from FFX and FFX2):

Rikku - Makino Tsukushi (well, i am a tikku writer, not a tuna)

Tidus - Domyouji Tsukasa (this is gonna be hilarious!)

Gippal - Hanazawa Rui (I know gippal is a loud person, and rui is a quiet person...but then i want the rippal pair so gippal is gonna be a bit ooc)

Baralai - Nishikada Soujiro

Nooj - Mimasaka Akira

Yuna - Matsuoka Yuki (makino's best friend)

LeBlanc - Sengoku Sachiyo (that old lady manager where makino works, this makes nooj and leblanc a pair)

Cid - Makino Haruo (the father)

Sudran - Makino Chieko (the mother, the name is in al bhed translate to mother. i don't know who would make a good mom, and i don't want to make up a name. so it's easy this way)

Brother - ...what do you think...

Lulu - Domyouji Kaede (tsukasa's mother...because lulu looks like a perfect evil mother. XD

Auron - Nishida (that assistant who works for the evil mother)

Lenne - Domyouji Nanako (the sister of tsukasa)

so i hope that clear things and a good idea of who's who. also, i wanted akira to be shuyin, but then it wouldn't be good because he looks just like tidus. so akira is gonna be nooj.

Now for the story! ( i bet you're like finally!) Enjoy! (by the way, it's rikku's pov)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Hana Yori Dango.**

**Beta- Read by: Skymia**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fantasy Four (F4)

I just can't believe it! Of all the schools I had to attend, I chose this one. Such a high and mighty class or people, with their fancy accessories and designer purses! Why couldn't I just choose a simple and cheap school! If I had know this place was filled with rich snobs, I would've never come here in the first place.

"Ah, that's such a pretty bracelet!" One of the girls gasped from afar. It was hard not to listen with their agonzing, high-pitched voices.

"It's from Zanarkand. My family traveled there last summer on our private airship." The girl replied, all proud and spoiled.

Over at another conversation, a few guys chatted about their last summer trip.

"I met with Jecht at his party with my uncle." An arrogant boy said. The others gasped.

"Jecht! The famous blitzball player?"

"The very one. He knows me and he asked me to be in his team when I graduate." He smirked.

I just stayed silent and sighed.

Look at them! How can they be so snobbish and be proud of it? How can they wear Al Bhed Vouisse? Or Bevelle LaCruise? Is she carrying a Macalania Armani Coach Bag!

Luca Liminality High School is a rich and very prestigious school. It is one of the top schools in Luca City, maybe all of Spira. Only a few selected are allowed to enter, but many bought their way to enter. The students who attend never walk to school, but have their own chauffeur in luxury vehicles. The uniforms are made of top-quality material for the students, but everyone covers it with their expensive accessories. The cafeteria food is cook fresh by skilled chefs, the halls are cleaned every time someone drops a single crumb on the floor, the teachers are professors, and the school pretty much get the most publicity than any other school.

And I, Rikku, a poor commoner is attending to this low-life school. It's already my junior year, and I've managed to avoid being noticed. Which is just how I plan to be throughout the rest of my-

"RED NOTICE!" Someone yelled down the hall. "RED NOTICE! Yaibel of the freshmen class has a red notice!"

Immediately, everyone got up from their seats and stormed out the classroom, even the teacher. I remained in my seat, not wanting to be any part of it. I just rest my head on my desk when I heard someone spoke in front of me.

"Rikku?" A girl said. I looked up and saw the new transfer girl, Shelinda, with a confused look. "What's going on? What is this 'red notice?'"

I sighed and stood up, indicating her to follow me.

"The red notice is a declaration of war...from the all-mighty F4." I mumbled.

"F4?" Shelinda asked, still confused.

"The four powerful seniors that runs the school." I explained. "They are super rich and have complete control of the student body. They call themselves Fantasy Four, thus F4"

"But I thought everyone here is rich." She said.

"They are on a different level." I said.

We arrived at the cafeteria where the ruckus was taking place. A lonely boy, surrounded by the entire school, was terrified and crying. The students laughed and mocked him. Finally, someone threw an egg at him, followed by everyone else. A few boys punched and kicked him, and poor Yaibel couldn't do anything to defend himself.

I continued to explain to Shelinda.

"One of the F4 members' name is Nooj. He's a complete player, and likes older woman. His family runs an underground business. Nooj is probably the most suspicious one."

The crowd stared to dump water on poor Yaibel, and everyone laughed and pointed.

"Then there's Baralai. A playboy. He's an heir to his family's temple, where he holds tea ceremonies. He's a shady character, especially with his white hair."

Yaibel tried to run away, but the crowd pushed him back into the center. They started to bring chalkboard erasers and clubbed him until he was nearly covered in chalk dust.

"And there's Gippal. He's a silent type. Very mysterious. He's probably the hardest person to understand."

"And the last one?" Shelinda asked, almost afraid to know.

"Tidus. The leader of F4. He's the heir of Spira's top financial company. He's the one who started the red notices. Whenever someone annoys him, he declares war with you, and the entire school will go against you until you leave school. He's the biggest jerk ever."

"What if he finds out you said that?" She asked, scared.

"It's ok. I keep a low profile. Ever since I came here, I didn't want anything to do with them. So I plan to go unnoticed until I leave this school." I said.

But I hate not doing anything...

"It's F4!" A girl squealed.

"F4! F4! F4! F4!" Everyone chanted.

We all move out of the way so the powerful F4 can make a grand entrance. They never wear the school uniforms, and they never attend classes. They can go anywhere in the school and no one will question them. All because they gave the school large sums of money.

Someone pulled out couches and a winged chair for Tidus. He sat down and glared down at Yaibel, who was kneeling...completely defeated. There was a long silence as Tidus stared at his victim.

"What was it that Yaibel did to Tidus?" Shelinda whispered.

"Yaibel was eating an orange when the juice squirted into Tidus' eye." Someone answered her.

Unbelievable!

Without a word, Tidus rose from his mighty chair and punched Yaibel in the face. He picked him up and punched him again. Tidus kicked and stomped on Yaibel while he was on the floor.

"Stop!" A boy stepped in.

"Who is this?" Baralai asked, looking bored.

"A friend of Yaibel." Nooj replied.

And on that base only, Tidus punched the friend as well. Everyone cheer and laughed at the two defeated boys. Suddenly, Gippal rose gracefully from his couch and walked away from the scene as if he had better things to do.

Huh?

His eyes...are green.

Wait! Did he look at me?

But he was already gone...

* * *

i'm stopping here. mainly cuz i don't want this to be the entire episode, and i don't like reading long chapters, so maybe others also don't like reading long chapters.

i hope i update soon, because i also don't like waiting for a long time. so, i'll try my best to update.

so, tell me what you think of the first chapter! ^_^


	2. The Red Notice

so i plan to make my chapters short, like i mentioned in the first chapter. but not so short like 300 words or something. at least a good 1500 or 2000 words. (too me that's short. i probably go as short as 1000)

i also like to point out that even though i'm telling the story in rikku's pov, there will be a few 'meanwhile' kinda scenes throughout the story. "well, why don't you just make it a third person pov story?" but if i do, then it takes away rikku's thoughts and feelings.

well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Hana Yori Dango**

**Beta Read by: Skymia**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Red Notice

The frenzy continued even throughout class hours, and the teachers didn't do anything. I couldn't stand it, so I ran down the hall when no one was looking. I exited out a fire escape and thundered down the stairs until I came to a landing. I could see the gray sky of Luca City, and pounded on the railings in frustration.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" I screamed to the sky. I started stomping and waving my arms around like a crazy machina. "What's so funny about bullying and teasing someone? Those bunch of spoiled, snobby, self-centered, idiots! Aaargh!"

There was no answer except for the wind blowing. It feels good to release my frustration...I like this place...

School was over but as I walked away from school property, I could hear everyone laughing. They were talking about Yaibel as they climbed into their luxury vehicle - probably imported from a faraway city. They zoomed past me, but I didn't care.

I was heading to my part-time job where my childhood friend was waiting for me. I could see her from afar as she cleaned the windows of the sweet store we work at. I waved and called her.

"Yuna!" I yelled. She turned and smiled.

Yuna goes to a normal high school since she's also a commoner like me. Even though we go to different schools, we've been close since day care. It was a normal work day until it was finally closing time. As we were cleaning the small sweets shop, I told her about what happened at my school.

"That's so cruel!" Yuna gasped. "How can they allow that?"

"When you have money, you have power." I sighed, wiping down the counter top. "And they _love_ to abuse their power."

"I don't think I could go through that." Yuna said, thinking. "I would leave right away."

"Everyone that was targeted by F4 always does." I nodded. Yuna grew silent, so I looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"I bet you could survive in a jungle like that." Yuna commented. "For one, I'm surprised you haven't done anything."

"Heh?" I chuckled, but I was confused as well.

"Well...because you're such a strong person. I remember you always protect me whenever I'm in trouble. Like when we were in kindergarden." Yuna stared to count. "And in middle school...and in high school."

"That's because you're my best friend." I said, as if it was nothing.

"You always do this, sorta, kangaroo jump and punch them right on the jaw." Yuna said, imitating me from the past. "Why don't you do it anymore?"

"These guys are beyond my level!" I told her, fanning my hand.

"But then...no one will know you're really a nice person." Yuna said, tilting her head.

I just sighed and drift back to my thoughts...

* * *

"Rikku! Come look what I found." I heard my mother calling. I rushed out of my room and found my mother holding a lunch box. "Isn't it pretty? I found it while cleaning the house. It belonged to your grandmother."

"Ma, that's too fancy! I'm find with the old one." I reassured her. She just lightly slapped my arm.

"It's ok, Rikku. After all, you go to Liminality. It's ok to be a little fancy." She said, setting the beautiful, floral patterned lunch box aside. "Tomorrow I'll pack your favorite Guado Fruits."

"That's right, Rikku. Nothing is too good for my daughter." Pops partly shouted from the living room.

"Brother! Dinner's ready!" Mother called.

This is my poor, but happy, family. I live in an old company apartment building. The living room connects with the kitchen, so everything is jam-packed tight. There's only three rooms for my parents, Brother, and me. It's small and cramped, and you can smell everyone. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Today is Al Bhed Noodles!" Mother announced, and placed a single bowl in the center of the table. "Let's eat!"

"Wait a minute, Sudran." Pops said, making an announcement. "Today, I decided to save this wine bottle for two weeks until something is worth celebrating!"

Everyone clapped and smiled. I was a little dumbfounded.

"And you, Brother? What is your news?" Pops asked.

"I'm gonna study real hard and try to enter the cheapest high school I can." He said, also very proud.

"Rikku?" Pops continued.

"Well, I'm doing ok in school. And...I really wished I could have gone to a cheap school too." I shrugged. Pops grumbled.

"It's ok, Rikku!" He thundered. I felt mother touch my arm.

"We are happy you can enter such a well known school." She smiled warmly.

The truth is, I hate Luca Liminality. However, I can't say things like "I hate my school" or "I want to transfer out" because my family is too proud. Everyone always ask them if it's true that their daughter or sister attend to Luca Liminality even though we're a poor family. And they're proud to say it's true, and are willing support me.

So I can't tell them that I want to leave. I can't crush them when they have such happy faces. After all, it was my decision to come to Luca Liminality in the first place.

* * *

_I was walking up the stairs of the auditorium of the Liminality for new student school visit. I never really wanted to come here, but I thought I would it a try and see what it's like. _

_Finally, someone approached the podium on stage. She was beautiful, and I could tell she was a successful woman. She had an aura that felt warm and comforting, and yet powerful. I knew she was a rich and famous person even though I'd never seen her before._

_"My name is Yunalesca. I went to Luca Liminality High School and graduated 5 years ago. Welcome." She spoke._

_She started talking about her experience when she attend to Luca Liminality, and how it helped her throughout her future. I was just amazed and began to think how much I wanted to be just like her._

_"Be true to yourself. If you do, I'm sure you'll enjoy your life here in school."_

* * *

I thought I could have an exciting school life. But I was wrong...

I hate Liminality! I hate the arrogant F4 and my cruel classmates. Yuna is right though. Her words continue to ring in my ears.

_"For one, I'm surprised you haven't done anything."_

Most of all, I hate myself for not being able to say anything...

* * *

Another day at school, and Yaibel was no where to be found. It couldn't be helped, and everyone continued on with their lives as if he never existed. It was lunch break, and I sat alone in the cafeteria. As I opened my lunch box...

"Eh?" I mumbled. The Guado Fruits mom packed were miniatures. "What the heck?"

"Hey, Shelinda. Wanna sit with us?" I overheard someone.

"Come with us, girl." A few boys cornered poor Shelinda. But I decided to step in.

"Shelinda!" I called, she turned and saw me. I just pointed at the empty chair to sit with me. She gladly slipped away from the creepy guys and sat with me.

"Thank you." She said, shyly.

"No problem." I smiled, being friendly.

"I don't think I could ever get used to this place." She said, opening her lunch box. I gasped in excitement.

"Are you a commoner then?" I asked.

She just stared at me, confused. Then she squealed and pointed at my rice.

"Why are they all moldy?" She wailed.

"That's Besaid Flavoring Rice." I simply answered. I slowly nodded. "So you're a rich girl too."

"Huh?" She looked clueless.

"Here. Try some." I offered my rice.

She grabbed her spoon and ate a small amount. I watched her eat slowly until she smiled.

"It's delicious!" She said.

We continued to eat our lunch and chat with each other. It turns out Shelinda is fluent in 5 different languages and travels to other parts of Spira and beyond, like Ivalice. I was glad I was making a friend - even if she is a rich girl, she seemed like a nice person.

She got up to throw away her lunch, but she bumped into someone and spilled all over his front.

"Ah! I'm so sorry." She said, and looked up.

Everyone in the cafeteria grew quiet since she was standing in front of Tidus himself. She was speechless, but managed to gather her shaking voice.

"I'm s-sorry. I'll pay for the cleaning." She quickly added.

"Cleaning?" Tidus said. He removed his tie, practically ripping his shirt off and thrust it at Shelinda. She squealed and stepped back. The rest of F4 came to the scene.

"Hey, Tidus. You don't have to be mean to such a cute girl." Baralai said, and stood closely next to her. Nooj came around the other side.

"And what a shame too." Nooj said. "If only you were 10 years older. You have any older sisters?" He asked.

"Ugh, I feel a chill." Tidus groaned, rolling his eyes. "What are you gonna do if I get pneumonia?"

Shelinda didn't say a word. She was like a helpless mouse. Tidus leaned in close, glaring at her.

I couldn't take it...

"What would you know about the future of Spira?" He said, growing angry. "You useless, little-"

"STOP..." I shouted, but didn't finish my plea.

What am I doing?

Tidus turned to look at me, shocked. So I continued...slowly.

"...please..." I mumbled, suddenly scared. "...f-forgive her...please?"

Silence.

Everyone was staring at me, and Tidus was the hardest to look at. I could feel his eyes staring hard at my head. He slowly walked around me as if I was some prey he was going to eat.

Finally, he walked away with his F4 cliche. The last thing I saw was Gippal's green eye staring right at me, and I wasn't sure what he was thinking.

I never wanted attention...I just wanted to go unnoticed throughout the rest of my school days.

But I was invited to the game...

The next day, I opened my locker to find F4's one and only Red Notice hanging inside...

* * *

yup, i'm stopping here. so i hope you've figured out that _italics _are past events. i mean, it's pretty common in all fanfics to use that effect. but just to sure in case there's new readers.

also, i made Brother be younger than rikku (being true to the drama and all)

i try to keep the dialogue to my own words, but it's still pretty similar to the drama. at least the very important and key lines will be similar to the drama.

so what you think?


	3. First Day of War

so this chapter will have some of that 'meanwhile' scenes. so let's see how it goes.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Hana Yori Dango**

**Beta Read by: Skymia**

* * *

Chapter 3 - First Day of War

**_At F4's Private Cafe Lounge..._**

"This is gonna be rather interesting." Nooj spoke, snacking on sweet cakes.

"How so?" Baralai replied, drinking tea.

Gippal was sitting faraway and reading a book, not being any part of the conversation. Tidus was sitting on a window seat looking out and also just listening to Baralai and Nooj's voices.

"This must be the first time a girl has received the red notice." Nooj simply answered.

"Hmm, it is. I wonder how she'll handle it." Baralai smirked. "I feel kinda sorry for her."

Gippal looked up from his book, staring at Tidus' back. He was still looking at the light gray sky in deep thought. None of the others knew what Tidus was thinking at that moment...

* * *

It was an awkward moment. Everyone was staring at me, waiting to see what I would do. I was standing in my classroom with my bag and books at hand. I would've set my things down on my desk, but my desk was missing.

I heard a few snickers. Some of the girls were giggling at me until finally someone came up to me. I didn't know him, but he just smirked at me and gave a cruel smile.

"So it begins." He said.

I just marched out of the classroom and bumped into Shelinda along the way. I didn't say anything to her as I tried to find my desk. I knew they couldn't carry it out too far, so it didn't took me long to find it outside...next to the garbage.

As soon as I approached my desk-

"Yyaaaa!" I squealed as I felt dirty fruits and lettuce dumped on me.

I looked up to find a few students laughing, and they threw the empty trash can at me. I managed to jump out of the way, but they still laughed at me. I smelled like wet, rotten food as I finally managed to bring my desk to class.

The teachers were oblivious to what was happening. During class, when the teacher wasn't looking, everyone at the same time threw paper balls at me. They kept doing that throughout the day until I screamed.

"Stop it already!" I yelled.

"Rikku!" The teacher yelled back. "Please sit down, I'm teaching a class here!"

I was slowly feeling defeated, but I couldn't let this get to me! I can't leave the school now. As I walked down the hall, I saw Shelinda coming the other way. I felt a surge of relief, so I approached her.

"Shelinda," I greeted. But she didn't even look at me.

I watched her run away, as if I was never her friend at all. I was hurt, but I knew why she would ignore me. Suddenly, I heard girls laughing from behind me. Before I could even turn around, I felt cold water splashed at me.

"Ah, I wouldn't be surprised if Shelinda abandoned you." A girl with pink earrings said. I just glared at her.

"You should leave now while you can." A girl with blue earrings said.

"A place like this school doesn't fit a person like you." A girl with green earrings said.

"You're just...dirt poor!" All three said, laughing at me.

I ran away.

I don't want to cry. I don't want to quit. I don't want to be any trouble. I don't want any of this!

"...damn it..." I slowly walked down the stairs of the fire escape. "...damn it...DAMN IT!"

I screamed, but again no one heard me until...

"Stop...please." I heard a male voice.

I was stiff frozen. I thought it was just another guy ready to bombard me with abuse, but I was in for a bigger shock. There, leading down on the next flight of stairs, lay Gippal of F4. He had a book covering his face, but he lift the book away and stared at me.

I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak. And I thought today couldn't get any worse, but now I have to deal abuse from one of F4 too! He stood up and slowly walked closer to me. I was surprised he smelled good with light cologne, and here I was, drenched like a wet dog. I felt embarrassed and humiliated.

"I appreciate it..." Gippal spoke, "if you don't come here to relieve your stress."

"...y-you heard me before?" I asked, feeling even more embarrassed.

"I come here to get away from all the noise." He explained. He looked down at me with a blank face. "This is my area."

It was final. I couldn't tell him to beat it and let me have this spot. His eye was almost cold and heartless. If he wanted something, he can have it and I couldn't compete. I just bowed my head out of reflex and slowly walked my way back up the stairs.

"I understand," he said, "that you have problems too."

I didn't know what to say but just looked back at him. His expression changed, as if he wasn't such a hard person as I thought he was. He climbed up the stairs and left me alone on the fire escape.

I was overwhelmed as I walked back home from school that day. I was still thinking about my encounter with Gippal more than my abuse. He wasn't a jerk like the other F4 members. He might actually be...considerate.

I felt the urge to do a light skip on my way to work. I didn't know what I was wrong with me, but I felt a litte tingle - a little warmth. Maybe because I know that one F4 macho isn't so bad...

* * *

**At that moment...**

Tidus was watching Rikku skipping away. He was stunned and confused. After the first day of war, she looked as if she was unshaken. He sat dumbfounded and frustrated inside his black BMW Chocobo edition.

If he was gonna win, he'd have to do more drastic measures...

* * *

"Are you ok?" Yuna nearly screeched after I told her I got a red notice.

"I'm fine, really." I reassured her.

"I knew something was wrong when you came smelling wet." Yuna said. "You sure you're ok? They didn't do anything to hurt you, did they?"

"No no! It's just bullying and stuff. I can handle it just fine." I said and smiled. "I'm Rikku, the tough machina."

"Don't be so over-confident." Someone spoke behind us.

"Oh, LeBlanc." Yuna sighed.

LeBlanc is our boss and the owner of the sweets shop. She was an old lady, and a very spunky old lady at that. She has a sharp tongue and wears extremely bright pink dresses. She always eavesdrops on our conversations and butts in with her advice on our problems. She's hard to get along with, but she's a lovely woman.

"They can be capable of anything." LeBlanc warned me.

"But...it's my classmates." I said, not sure what she meant.

"You know, I had an ex-lover," she started, "and he was dangerously involved with the underworld. He was a item dealer and got deeply in trouble. I had to run away because he told me, 'They will erase you.'"

"She's being over dramatic." Yuna whispered.

"So you too, Rikku." LeBlanc continued. "Don't underestimate your enemy."

I just nodded.

"They too...can erase you." LeBlanc ended and retreated to the back of the store.

Yuna and I just stared at her as if she was crazy, which she is. But there was something about her warning that I couldn't help but feel it was true. I should be on my guard...

* * *

ending here. so how's the 'meanwhile' cut scenes? i know they're short, mainly cuz our focus is on rikku, our heroine.

naming this chapter was hard too. i wanted to call it 'little warmth' because of her encounter with gippal, but there was not much of that. this chapter focus more on her first day of bullying. so that's why it's 'first day of war'

random fun quote: "It's bacon cheese burger, not cheese bacon burger. Right? i know i'm right." (i laugh at this everytime!)


	4. I Declare War!

...here will be a developing moment for this story.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 4 - I Declare War!

I had a feeling today was going to be even worse than yesterday. But I hoped it would just be the same harassment, and maybe I'll grow used to it. Except that always never happens in the real world. I was scared just to open my locker, and when I did-

"Aaaaaaahh!!" I screamed, and so did everyone near me.

Snakes fell out of my locker and started to slither everywhere. I was too petrified to do anything. I just kept thinking how someone could open my locker in the first place. I was all alone since everyone ran away from the snakes. But I felt someone standing behind me.

The next thing I knew, three guys grabbed me and covered my mouth. They dragged me away and into an empty classroom. No one was around to see us, and I was helplessly out numbered. They pinned my hands and feet down so I couldn't fight back.

"Stay still, little _pedlr!_" He grumbled. (_bitch_)

Then he pulled out a knife and I knew I was in serious trouble. I started struggling even more, but the two that pinned me down were buffed up blitzball players. The guy ripped my shirt with the knife and started to chuckle.

"No!" I screamed. "Someone! Help me!"

As if my prayer was answered, we heard someone sigh. We all turned to look and found someone laying on chairs lined up. It was Gippal, and he stood up with a book in his hand. He just looked bored, like he wasn't surprised to see such a sight.

"And I thought I finally found a quiet place." He moaned. "Let her go."

"But...I have to! She never gives up-" The boy with the knife said, but Gippal cut him off.

"Just shut up," Gippal said, rolling his eye of boredom. Then he glared with that cold stare. "I said...let her go."

They hesitated at first, but they left without a word. I was still in shock, not because of the boys...but Gippal saved me. Why would he do that? Suddenly, I realized if he didn't show up, I could have been raped. The terrifying thought overwhelmed me that I started feeling tears forming.

I can't cry in front of Gippal! I just took quick short breathes to try to stop myself from crying. Gippal didn't left, he just sat on a chair and stared at me like I was some facinating painting. I tried my best to gather my voice, but he spoke first.

"The cleaning lady...is cleaning the fire escape." He explained.

There was a long silence between us. Was that an excuse...?

"T-Thank you." I managed.

"Don't misunderstood me." He quickly said. "I just hate these things."

And with that, he left the room as well.

* * *

**At Tidus' Mansion...**

"Gippal?!" Tidus yelled through his cell phone.

"Yeah, he just showed up and said stop-"

"Why didn't you do as I told you?!" Tidus yelled. "You just make her go away!!"

He hung up the phone and paced around the spacious room in fury. At the same moment, a old elegant woman entered the room with her 7 assistants. She was chatting on her cell phone in fluent Al Bhed, obviously talking business deals. She snapped her phone closed and lazily gazed at Tidus.

"Oh, you're here." She said. Tidus looked away, irritated.

"Being away for 6 months and this is the greeting you say to your son?" Tidus grumbled and stared back at her.

A deadlock stare. It was something Tidus was used too...

"Madam Lulu," Auron spoke. Lulu gave her coat to him and they walked away.

At dinner, Lulu and Tidus sat at opposite ends of the long table. It was a silent dinner with only clicks and quiet munching of food. It wasn't even 2 minutes when Lulu placed her fork down.

"Auron," Lulu called.

"Madam Lulu," Auron arrived.

"Please bring the chef here." She simply said, sipping her wine. Auron bowed and left the dining room. Tidus just continued eating, not saying a word.

"Yes, Madam Lulu?" The chef arrived. Lulu didn't even looked at him.

"Starting tomorrow...you won't be coming here anymore." She said.

Tidus looked up and stared at Lulu. She just stared back, unfazed. The chef stood there in an awkward moment.

"Auron, you will need to search a new chef." Lulu commanded.

"Yes, Madam." Auron bowed.

Since the chef still didn't move, Auron gently pushed the chef around and left the room. Tidus just continued eating his meal. Things like this happen. It was something he was used too...

* * *

"Tada! Today...Moogle Dumplings!" My mother said, and set the plate on the table.

"Whoa! It smells so good! I'm digging in!" Brother said, excited. He eagerly picked his fork up.

"Wait, Brother." Cid said, "First, breath in the smell of the dumplings and then eat half the rice."

"Ah! Brilliant idea! That makes us have more dumplings to eat." He said, sniffing.

"Yes! Yes! It saves us more food and we can buy more later." Cid picked up his fork as well. "Rikku, smell them! Breath in!"

I slammed my bowl on the table. I was angry...

"I can't take this." I said. Then I started yelling. "I hate how you all have to squeeze gils for me! I can't take it anymore! It's completely pointless for me to go to that dumb school!"

I ran back to my room and slammed the door. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed. I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!! I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up in the middle of the night. Even though it was late, I heard voices outside. I opened a small crack and saw Pops and Ma cooking something in the kitchen without lights.

"It looks so delicious. She'll definitely feel happy seeing this." Pops whispered.

"Oh, I forgot to put her favorite Guado Fruits. She loves them." Ma whispered.

I quietly closed my door, feeling more tears coming...

* * *

"Ah!" I gasped as I opened my lunch box.

It was packed with goodies! Al Bhed Noodles, big and plump Guado Fruits, fresh Flan flan, Besaid Flavoring Rice, and newly cooked Moogle Dumplings. I just bit my lip to stop myself from crying. My parents cook this last night for me...just to make me happy. I must be the luckiest girl to have the best parents in the world.

In my family, as long as you eat, you can make it through anything. I only took one bit out of my rice when I heard heavy boots walking towards me. And I knew who it was...

Tidus. He just stared at me, an expression I didn't know. I thought he looked bored, but then he looked with such intensity. I couldn't help but look away, and that's when I knew he was staring at my food.

I heard him chuckle.

"Commoner," he said. "I see you're trying to live the high life."

I didn't know what to say but before I could, he grabbed my lunch box. I watched him look at it closely and then...

"I didn't know old hags can COOK LIKE THIS!!" He yelled and smashed the box hard on the floor.

Everyone was watching, even the F4 members. I just stared at the spilled food in complete shock. Suddenly, Tidus stomped on one of Guado Fruits and smeared it on the floor. He walked away and called out to his F4 buddies.

"Let's go to Kilika." He simply said.

"Why?" Baralai asked.

"My shoes are dirty. I need to buy new ones." Tidus answered.

I got down on my knees, picking up my broken lunch box. It was still intact, but there was a huge crack on it. The food was everywhere, and all I could do was pick it up.

I felt my temper boiling. This was the food my parents worked so hard last night. They made it for me, to make me happy. And this dick who ruined it, is going out to buy shoes?!

"Stop right there." I mumbled, but not shaking.

"What was that?" Tidus said, smirking.

I stood up, glaring at him with all my might. There was no way I'm going to get pushed around by this preppy boy. I can't let this continue and do nothing anymore. I've had enough.

"You're just a loser who never earn money on your own!" I yelled. Tidus just raised his eyebrow at me.

At that, I got into my fighting stance. My fists were ready and I had bounce on my feet to get me pump up. Tidus just stood there as if he has never seen a girl with fists up. I exploded!

"DON'T BE SO FULL OF IT!!" I yelled, and punched him square in the jaw.

He was down, and rolled over with his hand covering where he got hit. His mouth was opened in shock, but so was everyone else in the cafeteria watching. I didn't let it get to me as I towered over him.

"I declare war!" I told him. "I will not lose to you! Anytime, anywhere...I'll be ready!"

He was speechless, and I loved it. I grabbed my things and left the cafeteria, and no one got in my way. I just did something great, but if I was honest with myself, then I am scared of his comeback. But I won't lose to them even if they kick and punch me.

I'm Rikku, the tough machina.

The next morning was sunny and bright. Mom may have scowled at me for dropping the lunch box, but today was gonna be a good day. Because I have a new positive output. Nothing can stay in my way...maybe except those black cars blocking my way to school.

Suddenly, someone came from behind me and covered my mouth and nose with a cloth. I struggled with all my might, but there was a strong smell on the cloth that was making me sleepy.

The last thing I saw was the second car window opening, and Tidus watching me with an evil smirk...

* * *

yup, a cliffhanger. this chapter was pretty long. but that's because it's a very important chapter.

i hope you don't mind lulu being tidus' evil mother. she already has that high class, all-mighty feel to her.

so, roughly speaking, this was one episode if you've watched the drama. so it took me 4 chapters to make one episode...that means 36 chapters?! yeah right!! XD ( i gotta pick up the pace...)


	5. Maybe You Like Him

here is chappie 5 and now, after all that introductions and cheesy monolouges of 'this is my life so far' yada yada, we finally have some major character interactions! yeah! *clapclapclapclap* (i'm the only one clapping, aren't i?.....)

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Maybe You Like Him

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was a bright light. There were voices softly buzzing around, but I was too drowsy and sleepy to make out what they were saying. I knew I was laying down and I felt cold, as if someone took my clothes off. I wasn't sure what was going on but I drift back into sleep.

A strong smell of perfume filled my nose. I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in a grand and soft chair. Until I realized the mirror in front of me, I was fully awake. Someone dressed me in a pretty black dress with elegant lacing and ribbons. I touched my face and hair - soft and smooth at the touch. Someone also put on a diamond necklace, earrings, rings, and bracelets.

For once, I was beautiful, like a dark princess...

As I gaped at myself in the mirror, I saw Tidus' reflection smiling from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw him sitting on another grand chair, smirking.

"W-what is this?" I demanded.

He didn't say anything at first. He rested his elbows on his knees, observing me.

"100 million gils." He simply said.

"Eh?"

"It's how much I invested in you." He said. I was speechless. "The dress, 30 million. Facial and hair treatment, 10 million. The other accessories like shoes and jewelry are roughly 60 million. All together makes 100 million gils."

"You plan to loan me all this so I can be forever indebted to you?!" I asked, terrified already.

He quickly stood up and stared at me for the longest time. I didn't know what he was going to do next, but there was something in his eyes that looked almost...sorry.

"Withdraw." He said.

"...what?"

"I can give you all this...just withdraw and you can go back to you're normal dull life." He requested.

"What?! Why would you do that sorta thing?" I said. He was chuckling quietly. "What are you laughing at? You think I want this kinda stuff?" I yelled at him, trying to detach the bracelets.

"Then why were you fascinated when you saw yourself?" He asked, walking in circles around me. "You like it, don't you?"

"T-that's...because..." I fumbled, trying to find my words.

"It's ok for norms like you. They can be so easily moved by the power of wealth. And that's what you are...commoner. So smile."

He started to walk closer as well as raising his voice.

"You look pretty. Things like this can really happen. Smile...I said SMILE!" He yelled. I looked at at him, giving the best glare I can.

"There's no way I'll smile to you! You can't always get what you want with money!" I said, frowning at him. His smile disappeared. "There's no way I'll withdraw. I meant what I said and I will be in war. Don't treat me like an average girl!"

I ran out of the room and marched down the hall.

"Who does he think he is? Why would he want me to withdraw?" I said to myself. "And more importantly, where are my clothes?"

The corridors were enormous and long. I didn't know which door to open since there was so many lining up. One of the doors were opened, so I stepped inside. Only it looked just like the room I left earlier, but with different furniture. I climbed down a few stairs and found a large dining hall with a high ceiling and chandeliers.

"My whole apartment can fit in here 50 times!" I mumbled.

Finally, I found the front entrance, but someone was entering the mansion. She had a bitter look to her, as if she knew how to use her power over people. Bodyguards and assistants surrounded her as she walked in. I didn't know what to do but watch her, and then our eyes met. Even though I was beautifully dolled up, she stared down at me as if I was scum. She could see right through me.

With a wave of her hand, two bodyguards grabbed and dragged me out the door. I kissed asphalt and felt clothes and books landing on my back. I turned around to watch the massive grand doors shut closed. I picked up my school things and marched away from the...castle?!

"Unbelievable..." I whispered as I gazed up at the estate.

I sipped on my school shoes and left all the pretty shoes and jewelry at their gate. But I couldn't go naked in public, so I left with the dress on...and hating myself for it!!

As I walked down the streets, I found a small cafe and quickly used the restroom. I changed into my school uniform and dumped the dress in a nearby dumpster - with no remorse.

* * *

"Ah, absent is she? Maybe she finally gave up." I heard someone said as I opened my classroom door.

"Maybe Tidus had her dealt with." They laughed.

"Like that will happen!" I yelled at them. They were surprised at first, but continued to bully me.

"You know it'll be better if she quit school now." One girl spoke.

"Maybe just quit being alive!" They all laughed and left me alone in the class.

Shelinda and I met eyes, but she quickly left too. When I arrived at the cafeteria, everyone was gazing up at graffiti drawn on the walls. It was splashes with red and black saying horrible things about me.

'Rikku is a slut'

'She has Malboro breath'

'Rikku can afford water for showers'

"Oh my! Who could have done this?" Pink Ears said loudly.

"So dirty! It must be true." Green Ears commented.

"I would never want to talk to a person like that, right?" Blue Ears said.

I want to teach those bratty girls some manners, but I can't even lay a finger on them if they weren't so rich and powerful! I wish I could punch them, but instead I ran down the hall and burst my way into the fire escape. I was kicking the walls, shaking with angry, and screaming to the sky. Suddenly, I looked down the next flight of stairs, but no one was there. Gippal wasn't there. I sighed...almost disappointed.

"Is that a habit?" I heard his voice from behind me. "Shaking and screaming like that?"

"E-eh...w-well. Uh, that is, uh..." I said, unable to form words. He leaned on the railing, reading a magazine.

"Do you know the time difference between here and Bevelle?" He asked.

"Eh? Bevelle?" I tilted my head. "I don't know."

"Oh, I see." He said, still looking at the magazine with a warm smile. "Oh well."

And he climbed up the stairs and left before I could say another word. For some reason I felt my heart beating fast...

* * *

"Thank you. Enjoy them." I heard Yuna said to a customer.

I was sitting behind the counter, munching on powered sweets and reading a books about travel. I couldn't help but look through half the books LeBlanc has until I finally found a section where it shows time difference.

"Ah! I found it!" I mumbled to myself. "Bevelle and Luca...8 hours different. Hehe! Tomorrow I'll tell him."

"You look happy." Yuna smiled. "Isn't he one of F4? He might be the horrible person who gave you the red notice."

"No no! Gippal is not like that. It must have been Tidus, the root of all evil." I said. Just thinking of Tidus makes me angry. "Gippal is definitely different." I smiled suddenly.

"Hmmm? How so?" Yuna said, smiling.

"Well...I can't really understand him." I started. "He sometimes have this cold look in his eye. But he's very tall, and a wonderful smile, and such a bright green eye." I sighed. "He looks so innocent."

"Maybe...you like him?" Yuna whispered in my ear.

"What?!" I said, "Are you kidding!? Well, what about you? Didn't you say you're going out with someone?"

Yuna just smirked and started acting all bashful. I knew something was up.

"What? Something happened?" I asked.

"I did...it." She said.

"Whaaat?!" I screamed, but so did LeBlanc right next to me.

"You are too young?!" LeBlanc screeched. "How can I let such a shameful girl work in my sweet shop? Rikku, you do you're best to stay an innocent virgin!"

"Oh, no no. I didn't mean that. I meant kiss! I did my first kiss!" Yuna quickly explained. LeBlanc sighed of relief.

"Ah! So young. You haven't experience a kiss before til now." LeBlanc said.

"I'm kinda jealous." I sighed.

"Remember this though...never kiss a boy who never kissed before going to high school." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I once had an ex-lover." She said.

"Here we go." Yuna whispered.

"He was such a sweet and innocent man. But you never know what he's thinking. Then one day he killed a man and is now in jail." She finished her story. "Ah, I was guilty too." And she disappeared.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about that, but...I think someone's here to see you." Yuna said, pointing outside the store.

Shelinda was waiting outside

* * *

i end here. it's not much of a cliffhanger, but shelinda and rikku will have confrontation next chappie.

so how you think of tidus and rikku's first real conversation? it may seem hateful now, but it'll grow.

also about the Pink Ears, Green and Blue Ears thing. those are the girls with the colored earrings. i just decided to call them that to make it easier. and that's their nicknames rikku imagines. get it? oh well.


	6. A Pity Look

i suddenly realized i made a huge mistake on telling this story! it's alot harder telling this kind of story in first person mode when there's so many moments when you have to be in third person mode to understand! ARGH!!

what should i do?! i'm already 5 chapters in!!....oh well. might as well keep going on like this.

Enjoy!! (prepare for some rippal fluff)

* * *

Chapter 6 - A Pity Look

"I'm really sorry for the way I was behaving!" Shelinda repeated for the tenth time. I just smiled and patted her head.

"It's ok! It's totally understandable." I said, "I don't want you to get hurt anyways. It's best you avoid me during school."

"Are you sure?" Shelinda asked. "I just feel so guilty. After all, it was me who bumped into Tidus that day. I should've been the one to get the red notice."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I can handle them, because I'm Rikku - the tough machina." I said, pumping my fist.

It was nice talking to Shelinda again, and it was comforting to know she didn't abandoned me completely. I'm not alone in Luca Liminality anymore, as long as Shelinda will support me from behind the scenes, everything won't be so bad.

It was late at night, and we were walking where large posters were displayed along on sidewalk billboards. All of the posters where of the famous model that I admired from a long time.

"Oh, wow. She's pretty." Shelinda said, gazing at the pictures.

"It's Yunalesca, our senior." I replied. "She's very beautiful, huh?"

"Oh no!" Shelinda gasped.

"What?"

"It's one of F4." She pointed.

I followed where she pointed up ahead and there was Gippal, sitting on the bench and staring at Yunalesca's billboard as well. My heart started skipping, and I knew I wanted to approach him.

"Wait here, ok." I said to Shelinda, and slowly walked closer to Gippal.

I wasn't sure what to say at first. I didn't want to seem like I was a creep and that I've been watching him from afar. However, he didn't noticed me as I approached closer. His eye was trained on the billboard pictures.

Finally, I spoke. "What are you doing here?"

At first, he didn't look up.

"Oh," he mumbled. I knew I had to follow up with the conversation, but nothing was coming out my mouth. Finally, I remembered my research back at the shop.

"Ah, it's 8 hours." I said bluntly.

"Hmmm?"

"The time difference." I replied. "Between Luca and Bevelle...it's 8 hours."

"8 hours, huh?" He said, and just nodded and continued to gaze at the billboards.

"Oh, that's Yunalesca." I said, also staring at the pictures. "I heard she's a famous international model and she's also studying to be a summoner." I sighed, lost in my admiration for my senior. "I wish I could meet her."

I felt a sudden warm breath on my cheek. The moment I turned my head, I was staring at a single green eye. I didn't even heard him move while I was gazing at the boards. Gippal was leaning so close, I had to step back, but he continued to stare at me with that interesting look on his face.

"W-what-" I fumbled.

"You..." He spoke and brushed the side of my cheek.

I could have swore I felt steam coming from my ears.

"...have white powder on your face." He said.

I quickly wiped my face, feeling embarrased.

"Ah...that must have been the powdered donut...earlier." I recalled when I was at work.

"Donut?" He asked, as if he never heard of a donut. Then he stood up straight, giving me some space. "I see....later."

And he walked away.

"Are you ok?" Shelinda appeared, "What did he say?"

"Nothing. Just...said I had something on my face." I said, still at a daze.

I could still feel his warmth on my cheek...

* * *

Another day of school is another day of surviving torture. However, I can make it through this, because I secretly have Shelinda behind me. As long as I face my troubles, I don't need an excuse to quit.

I was facing my locker again, wondering what horrors would be waiting inside this time. Probably rats or cockroaches or something gooey just waiting to rain down on me. Finally, I burst my locker open, but nothing came out to surprise me. Everything was normal, and I felt a surge of relief.

I grabbed my things, closed my locker, and turned to see Shelinda walking past me. We secretly gave each other a smile, and I left for class as she went to open her locker. Everyone wasn't doing any weird attempts to embarrass me when I entered my classroom. It was as if they got bored of me...

"RED NOTICE!!" Someone yelled down the hall.

My heart sank.

"Shelinda of the junior year! She has a red notice!"

Everyone whooped and cheered as they ran out the class and hunted down my friend while I remained in the room, confused and angry. How could this be?! Why would they change targets?! Shelinda hasn't done anything wrong! Have F4 found out already about our friendship?!

Did Gippal ratted me out? Or did they spot Shelinda and I together?

I knew they were cornering her in the cafeteria, so I grabbed a janitor's broom I found and ran towards the cafe. They already started harassing her before I arrived.

"Shelinda!" I cried, shoving everyone aside and kneel down next to her.

She was soaking wet and then covered in chalk dust from the erasers to stick. She was in tears, trembling, and terrified. Tidus, Baralai, and Nooj was already there, watching from their comfortable couches and chairs. I stood up and glared at Tidus, who lazily stared back on his grand winged chair.

"What is this?!" I demanded. "You're suppose to be at war with me! I'm your target, not her!"

"It was you though." Tidus quickly replied with a cold stare.

"Huh?"

"You declare war on me." He gave an evil smirk. "And so you will get your war."

"Is this how you'll be?" I said, getting more frustrated. "You'll involved people who have nothing to do with this? That's unbelievable! You can't even fight fair. You're a coward!"

"How dare you say things to Tidus!" Someone yelled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone throw a bottle of syrup at me. With the broom in my hand, I whacked the bottle away like a game of baseball. Everyone watched as the bottle bounced off the wall and landed - it's juice splattered all over the floor.

Including on Tidus' boot...

Everyone was completely silent. We all watched Tidus as he stared down at his ruined white boot. It was just a tiny dark stain that you can easily wipe off with a napkin, but to rich people, it was despicable. Finally, he gaze up at me with a fury in his eyes. I didn't want to shudder, but I knew I was in for it. He slowly got up and walked toward me until he was practically an arm length away. He just rolled his eyes.

"Lick it off." He ordered.

"....w-what?" I whispered. He glared at me again, and I suddenly felt small.

"I said...lick it off." He repeated.

It was so quiet, you could here the wind blowing outside the school. Then, someone started a chant.

"Lick it off. Lick it off. Lick it off!" The school jeered.

I was frozen for all could focus on was Tidus. His blue eyes just stared right into mine. I didn't know what his expression was but it looked...like a pity look, as if he was sorry. As if he wanted me to fight back, but everyone surrounding us was chanting and clapping. Shelinda was still crying on the floor, and I felt I had no other choice. I could stand up for myself and smack Tiduswith the broom in my hands, or I surrender and hope that my new friend won't be harmed again and this charade can finally end.

I slowly got down on my knees. Everyone laughed and clapped even faster. I stared at Tidus' boot and the syrup stain on it. I didn't want to do this! I didn't want show my weakness! I didn't want any of this!

"You were wrong." A clear voice rang out.

Everyone grew silent and moved aside, and I looked up and gasped. There stood Gippal, smiling as if the scene was nothing to him. I was speechless at such timing.

"It's 7 hours." He said, looking at me.

"...huh?" I mumbled.

"It's daylight saving time, so it's really 7 hours." He explained. "Maybe you should do more research."

And with that, he left the cafeteria. No body moved, and no one said a word. It was so awkward that even Tidus stomped away.

"Well, that's it everyone." Nooj sighed, following Tidus and Gippal. Baralai also left.

"Show's over." Baralai smiled at everyone.

Unbelievable...

* * *

well, i hope that shows alitte flare growing between tidus and rikku i know it doesn't seem like much, but they'll grow to like each other soon. *coughnextchaptercough*

lately, i've been meaning to update this story a whole lot faster, but i've been so fascinated by dramione fanfic stories, that i've nearly lost track of my own story. even my life! lol, just kidding.

as for the whole, daylight savings in spira?! well, i know it wouldn't really take 8 hours to get to luca to bevelle in the game. but if you think of it as if it was real...in walking terms...maybe it is 7 hours. lol!

tell me what you think!~!


	7. The Party

TOKEI JIKAKE NOOO! Ooh wo oh Ooh!LOVE SONG SUKI SAAA~! (singing arashi songs)

long chapter here to make up for the long wait. m(_ _)m. if it wasn't for the sudden **addition**of dramione fanfics, this wouldn't have happened! we could have been 3 chapters ahead! but no! i had to be curious and i had to become **obssessed**with dramione!

...

enjoy this chappie!

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Party

I initially planned on not going to school the next day, but that would mean I've given in to F4. Plus, I was worried about Shelinda, but I had a gut feeling she wasn't coming back. Of course I couldn't blame her not to since she was a new student and face a sudden abusement. I was walking down the hallway when I saw a few students walk towards me. I took a deep breath and bravely walked forth, ready to face their new tease.

As I got closer, I noticed they whispered to each other and glancing at me. I just glared back, wondering what they have to say to me. Maybe I smelled like raw fish, or if I had another abortion.

"Good morning, Rikku." The boy smiled.

My jaw dropped.

"You look well, Rikku." Another girl spoke, and they walked away.

Before I knew it, everyone was smiling and waving as if the red notice never took effect. My mouth was still opened as the day went by smoothly. In class, everyone treated me like a regular student. There was no surprises popping out of no where, there was no threats or insults or jeers or cat-calling. When I arrived at the cafeteria, I found a group of students cleaning the graffiti from before.

"Ah, Rikkie!" Pink Ears squealed and came jogging towards me. Her fellow girlfriends also followed with aprons on.

"Yes, don't forget to clean the top part." Green Ears ordered the students. "Make sure it's all gone."

"We're sorry, Rikkie" Blue Ears pouted.

"It's Rikku." I mumbled, feeling awkward.

"It's to show our appreciation for you, Rikkie" Pink Ears explained. "We could never stand Tidus."

"He was so rude and overpowering."

"We could never face him like you do."

"Please forgive us the way we behave!"

"After seeing the look on his face yesterday, I felt so relieved."

"U-uhhh, it's nothing." I said, as the girls gave their puppy eyes at me. "It's ok."

"Rikkie!" They cried.

"I have a favor to ask." Pink Ears said.

* * *

"A party?" Yuna gasped as I finished my story. "That's fantastic, Rikku!"

"Really?" I asked, "It seems weird to me."

"But they've stop harassing you, though." Yuna pointed out. "And this isn't just any party, I bet. You'll make your debut in the high society!"

"D-don't be ridiculous, Yunie." I flustered. "It's just a regular party."

"Don't you have to wear a dress?"

"No, no. Just jeans are fine." I nodded confidently.

"You sure? Aren't F4 going to be there too?"

"I wouldn't care." I huffed. Yuna just smirked at me.

"Maybe Gippal will be." She said.

"U-uhh, well-" I felt my face go red at the mention of his name. "Well, I-I-"

"It'll almost be like Cinderella!" Yuna blurted out. "You'll be the poor girl and he's your prince charming. And maybe you'll...kiss!"

"Don't be stupid!" I yelled, but I couldn't help but smile also.

* * *

**At the Luca Docks...**

"You and I...will walk the path of love." Baralai whispered into the ear of a pretty girl. Not far, Nooj also had his arm around an older female.

"I'll see you at the Moonflows." Nooj said, as the girl giggled.

Tidus and Gippal, however, were sitting on a bench on opposite ends. Neither of them bothered to flirt with strangers as they both looked annoyed and glanced at their watches. As the girls bid farewell to the playboys, Baralai and Nooj joined them on the bench.

"Why are you guys sitting so far apart?" Baralai teased.

"Mind your own, player." Tidus snorted.

"Hey, now. No need to fight Tidus." Nooj spoke, always playing peacemaker.

"She's late." Tidus said, glancing at his watch again.

"The ships should be here by now. She must be checking in with her luggage." Nooj replied.

As if on cue, Gippal got up from his seat and power walked towards an on-coming crowd from the docks. Yunalesca, with her suitcase, waved and smiled as they hugged each other tight.

"It's good to see you, Gippal." Yunalesca smiled.

"I've missed you a lot." Gippal said, and they pulled away from their hug. She tapped his nose.

"It wasn't that long."

Gippal was about to hug her again, but she moved aside to greet the other three boys. Gippal just sighed and watched her hugged warmly to Baralai, Nooj, and Tidus.

"Ah, I've missed Luca so much." Yunalesca sighed as she released Tidus from their hug. "And you look different."

"Nah uh!" Tidus said. Yunalesca just smirked.

"Hmmm? Did you get a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Tsk. Yeah, right!" Tidus scowled.

"Ah! What a shame. I feel sorry for the girl." Yunalesca laughed.

"Come on, your welcome party is tonight." Baralai announced, taking her luggage.

"You didn't have to." She flirted, and the five of them walked away towards Tidus' rides.

* * *

"Whoa...this wasn't what I thought." I said, staring at the gates of a beautiful palace.

The address on the paper was right, but now that I saw the place, I didn't know if it was right for sure. The palace was pure white, and there was a sparkling water fountain and mini pool at the front. The walkway was cobblestone as well as the stairs to the front door. I pushed the grand oak doors and gasped at the sight inside.

A small orchestra played to the side and everyone was dresses in formal clothing. Butlers were walking by the guests holding trays of treats and champagne. I knew I was out of place because everyone was staring at me and my jeans. But I continued to walk inside the house and just nodded at everyone. Only they just laughed at me from behind their hands.

"Oh, my! Rikkie!" I heard Pink Ears from behind me. I wasn't amazed that they wore dresses matching their earrings.

"You should have know there was a dress code." Blue Ears giggled.

"I-I thought jeans was fine." I said, feeling embarrassed. They laughed.

"Of course not! First thing you should know, is that a party in _our_ terms is always formal." Green Ears said.

I should have known...

"Well, don't mind the clothes, just enjoy the party." Pink Ears said, and the three girls walked away.

"It's F4!" Someone squealed.

My heart started pounding again as the crowd moved aside for the F4 to walk pass them like celebrities. However, Gippal wasn't with them as they walk by and sat on the white couches. I didn't joined in the clapping and cheering as I stare at Tidus. I hated myself to think he actually looks good in a dark suit and extra spiky hair.

Suddenly we caught each other's gaze. I gasped a little as he observe my clothes, but then he looked away as if I was nothing. I want to march up to him and smack him in the face, but I knew I couldn't in this crowd. Inside, I grabbed the nearest grub and drinks I could hold and march to the tables outside.

It was a indoor pool, but there was no ceiling. It was as if the palace was build around the pool. There was even a runway across the pool - perhaps there would be models walking down the runway soon. I didn't care as I continued to stuff my face to forget my embarrassment. After all it's free!

"Excuse me, are you Rikku?" A guy approached me. I felt happy someone came to talk to me.

"Yeah," I smiled at the stranger.

"Oh, it's definitely Rikku from our school." Pink Ears appeared. "She never takes showers because can't afford the water bills."

"And she's a total slut in our school. She had 5 abortions." Blue Ears added.

"She can't even afford to buy a hand-me-down dress." Green Ears mocked.

"Oh, I...see." The guy said, and quickly walked away. I glared at the girls and stood up.

"What the hell is with you?" I yelled at them.

"Shut up!" Pink Ears glared. "How dare you think you can talk back to us."

"You think you were invited to this party?"

"We only made you come to make you face what you are."

"A commoner!"

"And how infuritating," Pink Ears continued. "that Gippal is actually being nice to you. After what happened yesterday, don't let it get to your head. Commmoner!"

"We have perfected ourselves to be the perfect counterpart of F4." Blue Ears said. "And we will not stand by and watch F4 be interested in the likes of you."

"It's Yunalesca!" Someone cried.

Everyone clapped as Yunalesca appeared in a beautiful, dark blue dress. She was walking gracefully along the runway over the pool, and accompanying her was none other than Gippal himself in a stunning white suit. I felt my heart split in two the moment I saw them.

"You see, Yunalesca is Gippal's girlfriend." Blue Ears said, as the two celebrity couples walked pass them. "He would never take notice of you."

I just bowed my head in defeat.

"Just go home, commoner." Pink Ears said. I felt cold champagne poured over my head. Followed by the other two girls as they laughed at me.

"Oh, my! Look at you! You're a mess." Pink Ears laughed, causing a scene.

"Hey, think of it this way. At least you got a decent shower." Green Ears laughed.

"My what a wonderful sight." Yunalesca spoke, and smiled at the three girls.

"Oh, Yunalesca! Welcome back." Blue Ears squealed.

"I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"You look beautiful, Yunalesca!"

"Thank you," Yunalesca smiled. "Let me show you my appreciation."

It happened fast. I was stunned when Yunalesca pulled out a wine bottle and popped the cork out, spraying all over the three girls. They squealed and cried, which cause the three of them to fall into the pool. Everyone watch in amusement while the girls cried and tried to swim out. Then, I felt a soft cloth touch my face. I gazed up and saw Gippal holding out a handkerchief.

"Here," he said, gently. My mouth was still gaping, but I finally reached out and held the cloth.

"Thank you." I whispered, lightly cleaning my face. Then I noticed that Yunalesca herself stood before me.

"What a horrible behavior those girls was." She said, gently wrapping her arm around me. "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

"I-I'm really sorry for all this." I said, sitting in Yunalesca own room!

"Don't be! It was those nasty girls at fault. I've never seen such behavior." She smiled, walking around inside her walk-in closet.

She let me took a bath in her own private bathroom, and lend me her own plush bath robes to dry. I was amazed at the size of her bedroom, or more like a suite perhaps. Everything was pearl white, and she had her own balcony looking down the front of the palace. I never knew such a building existed in Luca, since I've always lived in the poor neighborhood. But just being here with the one person I admire...is like a dream come true!

"I think this dress should do." Yunalesca appeared out of her closet and presented a beautiful white dress.

"Oh, no. I couldn't!" I gasped. She smiled down at me.

"It's okay! I think you'll look lovely in it." She said, and set the dress aside on her king sized bed. "Now, for some shoes."

As she searched through her thousands of shoes neatly paired, I lightly touched the white dress. It was strapless with a delicate design running along the waist. It was almost flawless if it was on the perfect girl. I felt like I would ruin it's image if I wore it.

"You know, Gippal told me of an interesting girl he met this year in school." Yunalesca spoke. "And I knew it was you from the start. I think he likes you"

She smiled at me while I felt my face go extremely red.

"Oh, no. It couldn't be me!" I said, twirling my wet hair. She walked up to me and placed beautiful white high heels by my feet.

"I think these will look good on you." She complimented.

"But...I probably just dirty them again." I sighed. Yunalesca gazed up at me with a warm expression.

"You know...there's a saying in Bevelle." She said. " 'A girl should wear pretty shoes. It can take her to a magical place.' "

"Really?"

"I believe so." She smiled. "Let's have a wonderful night. Why don't you get ready?"

I smiled back at her. She was so pretty, and smart, and friendly, and maybe a fairy godmother! I'm glad I did came to this party. I slipped on the dress and shoes while Yunalesca did my hair. She combed and curled my hair into anelegant style that suited with the dress. I knew she was an expert at style when she was a model herself. Then, it was time to descend downstairs to the party.

"Oh, I don't know." I mumbled, about to walk down the stairs. I could hear the people below chanting and see the lights glowing.

"Don't worry." Yunalesca whispered, and patted my shoulders. "Just take a deep breath and remember, 'it can take her to a magical place' "

Together, we walked down the stairs and immediately everyone gazed up at us. I didn't know if they were gaping at her or me, but I felt their eyes all watching. I felt my face grow hot as I bowed my head, hoping they would just stop starting. When I arrived at the floor, I gazed up and caught Gippal's eye watching me.

"You look pretty." He smiled.

I felt a fluttering feeling inside my stomach that made me smile back at him. I didn't care about the hundreds of people watching me. All I care was Gippal's opinion then and there. He thinks I'm pretty! As if the magic ended, the all-mighty Tidus rose from his chair in a fury haste.

He glared at me, but not in the usual way he would in school. It was a fury that I was scared of, but inside of yelling at me, he turned to face Gippal. And I was surprised that Gippal looked unfazed by his glare.

"Who gave you the right to speak to her?" Tidus demanded. Everyone was silent as they watched. "I was the one who gave her the red notice, not you!"

"Hey, now. Don't act like this, ok Tidus." Yunalesca called, trying to bring peace.

"Don't talk to me like that." Tidus sneered.

"Well, I can't let you talk like that either." Gippal spoke, and stood in front of Yunalesca.

There was an intense static between Tidus and Gippal. Finally, Tidus threw a punch. Gippal staggered, but glared back, waiting for his next aim. I didn't want Gippal to get hurt! I saw Tidus approaching Gippal, but I wouldn't allow it!

"Stop it!" I screamed and shoved Tidus away, but when I pushed him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him.

What happened next was a shock to everyone in the room, because the next thing I knew Tidus was on top of me.

His lips on mine.

* * *

Ends there!! well, i wouldn't call it a cliffhanger, but...yeah.

it was long huh? Happy Holidays!

tell me what ya think!!


	8. Now Is The Time

well, after reading quite a collection of dramione, i've fill my satisfaction.

it's been awhile since i've updated. and the reason why...not because i have writer's block or sickness or exams crap. i just...too a break. i need some time to chill and collect my thoughts.

anyways, i also like to point out (and maybe you've already figured this out) but i tell my story mostly through dialects. i seem to find it easy to just tell a story through characters' speech than their thoughts. and with that, this chapter will have alot more dialogues than monologues.

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 - "Now Is The Time"

"A kiss?!" Yuna screeched, making me jump.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" I whispered, eyeing the back door where LeBlanc lurks.

It was awkward having to leave the party so soon _with_ Yunalesca's dress, but since it's been two days ago, I'm still having difficulty grasping the situation. Even re-telling the story out loud seems almost unreal.

"That's great!" Yuna continued to smile. "With the one you like, right?"

"No...I didn't." I mumbled.

"Eh?"

"That stupid jerk grabbed me and caught me by surprise." I growled, remembering the moment. "I pushed him off and glared at him. And you know what he did!?"

"What?"

"The jerk didn't say sorry, he just ran off!" I yelled, restocking boxes of sweets in fury. "That little, selfish, spoiled, good-for-nothing-"

"You should confess to him." Yuna exclaimed.

"In hell I won't!"

"No, I mean to Gippal." Yuna explained. "'Even though that happened...I like you!' Or something like that."

"Yunie, I'm not that sappy." I pouted. "Besides...he has Yunalesca."

"So!" Yuna placed her hands on his hips. "You should always confront your feelings! And anyway, has he ever been mean to you?"

"Well..." I drfited off. I reached into my pocket and felt Gippal's handkerchief still with me. "He did said...'You look pretty'."

"Really?" Yuna smiled, getting all girly and giddy like me. I couldn't help but go red and nodded.

"Your Charming Prince said that?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Gippal said that?!" I just nodded.

"How tragic!" LeBlanc blurted out.

"Wha-what are you talking about?! That's good news!" Yuna said, shocked as I was that LeBlanc was listening the whole time.

"To be kiss...but the one you hate the most in the world, and right in front of the one you love most." LeBlanc continued.

"LeBlanc, you don't have to say it like that." Yuna whispered, but she was right.

This is awful! My first kiss, and by the one person I never want to touch in a million years! I've never felt so embarrassed and ashamed ever. Why did Gippal had to be there? Why did Tidus had to be such an idiot and start a fight? And how did I get caught up in all this?!

"But I must say, Rikku." LeBlanc continued. "It was your first kiss?"

I nodded curtly.

"Did you liked it?" She asked, smutty.

* * *

**At Tidus' Mansion...**

"Of course I didn't like it!" He yelled at his friends.

"Ah, but that was such a coincident." Nooj replied calmly, playing a game of chess with Baralai.

"It seemed straight out of a comic, right?" Baralai nodded as they laughed but Tidus.

"Shut up! It wasn't like I meant it to happened." Tidus sneered, sitting on his couch and throwing darts.

"Yeah, it_ wasn't _your fault for starting the fight." Nooj said, emphasizing his sarcasm. "Have you seen him lately?"

"I won't talk to Gippal!" Tidus stated, acting like a child.

"Why don't you just forgive him already." Baralai sighed, tired of this familiar conversation.

"He should say sorry first. Then I'll forgive him." Tidus mumbled.

Nooj and Baralai knew there was so point in arguing with Tidus when he's on his arrogant mode. So they just continue to play chess and Tidus just sat and stare out the window.

"You know, this is suddenly getting interesting." Nooj spoke. "It's almost ironic how she's the first girl who got a red notice and the first girl to kiss Tidus."

"It wasn't my first kiss!" Tidus roared at him. Baralai just chuckled.

"Really? And when was your first kiss?" He asked.

Both Nooj and Baralai know Tidus too well, since F4 have been friends since kindergarten. They both know that Tidus never been anywhere near girls until now. So they watch with delight as Tidus struggle to find a good answer.

"Two days ago?" Tidus said.

"Of course." Baralai and Nooj replied. Tidus was frustrated at their smart-ass talk, so he got up and stormed out the room.

"Where you going?" Baralai asked.

"What else! To find an easy target!" He yelled, and slammed the door on his way out.

"You don't think he means Gippal, does he?" Nooj asked Baralai.

"Nah. Gippal is busy kissing Yunalesca's feet." Baralai said, moving his queen piece.

"That's kinda mean the way you said it."

"Well, he is. And you know it's painful to watch."

* * *

**At Yunalesca's Palace...**

"Thank you again for hosting my welcome party." Yunalesca said.

"It's nothing. I wanted to make it special for you." Gippal smiled.

The two were eating dinner outside in front of the pool. It was raining, but they were under a elegant canopy with a fireplace to keep them warm. Yunalesca was enjoying dinner, but Gippal was enjoying her company. His rested his chin with his hand and stared at the beautiful model. However, she knew there was something bothering Gippal, and she knew what it was. Tidus.

"You should just forgive Tidus." She started, and Gippal replied as if he knew she was going to say it.

"He's just being reckless these days."

"Perhaps..."

"I couldn't help it...when he yelled at you. I won't forgive him for that." He said, calmly.

"But when Tidus and Rikku kissed," Yunalesca smirked at Gippal. "You looked a bit angry."

"What?" Gippal raised his eyebrows.

"She's such a bright girl. And I can sense she has inner strength...I think you should make her important in your life." Yunalesca suggested.

Gippal blinked a few times before he slowly drew back. "Huh?" He asked.

"I think it's about time you find a girlfriend, Gippal." She said, point blank. "And finally live a life without hesitating or waiting."

There was a long silence. Yunalesca just smiled at the rain, but they both knew what she meant - stop chasing me. Gippal had always dreaded this feeling to come, and his friends were right about him.

"That's pretty sly of you..." Gippal whispered, his gaze wondered away from the beautiful lady.

"Hm?"

"You know how I feel about you...and yet you play around with words like that." Gippal stood up so fast, his chair almost fell. "Can't you understand?! Why can't..." He mumbled.

But in frustration, he dashed away in the pouring rain.

"Gippal!"

* * *

It was raining when I left for work. I didn't had an umbrella so I thought it wasn't so bad, but then it came pouring down. I had no choice but to duck under a store canopy. It was a jewelry store so I busy myself by staring at the flawless diamonds and pearls displayed on the window.

That's when I heard someone calling...

"Gippal! Wait!"

I froze for a second until I hid behind a corner and waited for the two celebrity couples to pass by. I couldn't see them, but I could hear their voices drawing closer until I finally heard their familiar voices just around the corner.

"Gippal!" Yunalesca called again, "I'm going back to Bevelle!"

That made him stop running, and I knew that if I got out of my hiding place, he'll see me. All I could do is wait.

"I have to move on with my life and find my own inner strength. I'm going to become a summoner!" Yunalesca exclaimed. "That's why I'm going to Bevelle. I'm throwing away my father's inheritance."

The rain continued to pour, and Gippal didn't say a word. However, I could sense his heartbreaking.

"I don't want to be known as the daughter of Yu Yevon." Yunalesca continued. "I want to start from scratch in Bevelle!"

It was a long time until Gippal finally continued to run away and Yunalesca chasing and calling after him. I was dumbfound at what I just witness, but for some reason...I felt like my heart would burst...

* * *

"You need to practice these terms for your exam, Brother." Sudran said at the dinner table.

"I know. But it's an Al Bhed exam! How hard can it be?" Brother shrugged. Mother still had a prep book in her hand.

"Then translate this one." She fumed. _"Huf ec dra desa."_

"Hmmm," Brother thought. "Oh I know! Whenever I need to 'huff' an 'ick' feeling, I just 'drag' the 'time'."

"Oh, good thinking my boy." Cid yelled, and laughed. "Drag time when you feel icky!"

"Wrong!" Sudran yelled. "It means that a rare moment in life, a perfect opportunity has come."

I was just eating my dinner when I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach the moment my mother said those words. How ironic to mention such a term at a time like this...

"Really?" Brother tilted his head.

"For example, let's say there's a hot guy you really, really, really like but you can't do anything. Then he and his girlfriend breaks up and now he's free. That's what it means to have _'now is the time'_ chance!"

Even more ironic that my mother would explain the term in those words. I couldn't control the sudden fluttering in my stomach so I quietly got up and walked to my bedroom and closed the door. Although, I could still hear them through the thin walls.

"I wonder if she's in love." I heard Sudran whispered loudly.

"Eh?" Brother and Cid gasped.

"Ever since that day, the party....she's been acting weird."

"Maybe she fell in love with a financial group heir." Brother said.

"So she's worried about their differences in social status?" Cid asked.

"This is serious! She's in love with an heir." They already jump to conclusions.

"This is amazing! Rikku really has a _'huf ec dra desa'_ moment!" Brother gasped with excitement.

I had to drown them out by putting on my machina headset. Since, I could help but think of the term...'now is the time'. I pulled out Gippal's handkerchief and felt it's softness run through my fingers.

* * *

ending here. and it might be a long time until i update again. i'm still in need of breaks.

tell me what ya think tho! ^^


	9. His Sister to the Rescue

back from the dead!

I've been getting emails from this website, so I haven't completely forgotten. I did intend to just leave my unfinished stories here, and I was also busy writing other fanfics over at LiveJournal. (i wrote Arashi fanfics!)

But now that I've finished those stories, it's nice to get back to my first fandom. Time to get back to my roots!

**Beta Read by: Skymia**

* * *

Chapter 9: His Sister To The Rescue

Last night, I washed the handkerchief Gippal gave me at the party. I cleaned it with such care, I even went so far as to ironing it. The soft, cream-colored cloth reminds me of Gippal. Gentle, kind, and warm. This time, I will return the handkerchief properly and thank him for always saving me at the right moments.

When I arrived to school the next day, I was feeling anxious. The classes seemed to drag on for hours no matter how many times I stared up at the clock. Finally the lunch bell rang, and I ran down the hall towards the fire escape; our special place. I quickly descended down the stairs until I reached the familiar landing.

But Gippal was no where to be found. I sighed sadly and dragged my feet back to the cafeteria.

I felt so disappointed that Gippal didn't come to school. I should have known since he is part of F4, the richest seniors who wouldn't even bother to attend class. Not even homemade lunch could lift my spirits up. I just wanted to see Gippal so I could thank him.

"Oh, my! You're still here?" Pink Ears appeared, followed by her girly cronies.

"You have some nerve to come back to school." Blue Ears said, trying to be intimidating.

"Poor, poor Rikku. You must really be stupid." The girls laughed at me. Suddenly, everyone in the cafeteria was watching. A few were laughing behind their hands and pointing at me. Will the bullying ever stop?

"So what?" I fought back. "What's it to ya?"

"Well, at least Shelinda had the right mindset to leave." Green Ears giggled. I lifted my head up at the name.

"Shelinda?"

"She quit school today." Pink Ears said. "She made the right choice after what happened to her."

No! It's so unfair! She was a new transfer student, and it's all my fault that she got caught up in this mess! I looked down at my watch and noted that I still had time. I quickly packed my lunch and ran out the door.

Surely, she'll be okay and not completely traumatized. I just hope she'll forgive me. It didn't take me long to find her home since she gave me her address once. It was a big house, not as big as Yunalesca's mansion, but enough to show that Shelinda came from a wealthy family. The butler kindly showed me to her room, or rather, a large living room sized bedroom.

"Shelinda," I stepped in. She was sitting in her bed, still in her pajamas.

"Rikku!"

"I'm sorry." I said, as I sat next to her. "It's my fault for what happened."

Shelinda smiled, sweetly.

"It's okay, Rikku. It was bound to happen," she said. "And I don't mind leaving school either."

_'Sure, with all the money you have, you don't need school!'_ I thought.

"But I heard after that incident, you went to a party," Shelinda said.

"Oh, yes. Yunalesca's welcome party," I said, "It was wonderful. She's such a nice person, and I even-"

"I heard you kissed Tidus," Shelinda interrupted me. Her eyes big and wide, as if speculating me.

"U-uh, it was just an accident," I said, surprised she even knew about that. "You see, he was being an idiot and getting into a fight with Gippal. So I tried to push him away, but he pulled me down...and-"

Just then, Shelinda threw the covers over her head. I wasn't sure why she reacted so, but I figured she was scared of what will happened to me, or to her.

"Oh! It's okay, Shelinda," I quickly said. "I'm sure they'll leave you alone."

She didn't say anything.

"I'm okay now. After all, I'm Rikku, the tough machina," I said, trying to cheer her up. "Whatever happens, I'll knock them down...for both of us."

Still nothing. It was starting to get awkward.

"Okay then," I sighed, "I have to go now. I'll see you later."

It felt wrong having to leave Shelinda like this, but I never knew she was so sensitive. This is all Tidus' fault and his stupid war! For bullying my friend, I'll make sure he pays! I looked at my watch again and realized lunch break was almost over.

I was grateful that Luca Liminality High School gives long lunch periods, but I still ran. I was about to cross the street when a large BMW Chocobo Edition cut off my path rather rudely.

"What the-!"

That car almost did it on purpose! As if I had the devil's luck, the black windows rolled down and there was the all-mighty Tidus himself.

"Oh!" He said, as if he was shocked to see me. "It's you! What a coincidence!"

"Crap," I sneered. "You nearly ran over me!"

He got out of the car, but leaned on the door looking all cool. As usual, he wasn't wearing the school uniform even though he's suppose to be my senior. Instead, he was wearing his stupid flashy yellow jacket, showing off his stupid tan, and with his stupid uneven knee length pants. I could practically smell how much those clothes were worth compare to my poor clothes. How annoying!

"What are you doing skipping school?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"It's none of your business! Besides, you skip school all the time?" I said. He looked a little peeved. I tried not to feel nervous, but now that I think about it, this is the first time we faced each other since the party.

"Well, I decide to go from now on." Tidus said, running his hand through his blond spiky hair. He thinks he's so fabulous! It makes me sick!

"Oh really? Good for you," I said sarcastically, and walked away.

"Hey!" He called after me. "You know...when you...when you kissed me, you knowingly did it, right?"

"What? Are you stupid?" I yelled.

"Tsk! Whatever. Just get in the car." He said roughly, like it was nothing. "You'll be late for class. I'll take you to that hellish school."

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his car.

"Like hell I'll get in a car with you!" I shouted. I flung my wrist out of his tight grip and ran away.

"Hey!" I hear him behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw him running after me. I yelped and switch to sprint mode.

"Get back here!" He shouted.

"Noooo!"

I round a corner and nearly bumped into a tall lady, but she quickly grabbed my arm and stopped me. She had long, beautiful, light brown hair. She also wore sunglasses and a winter fur coat. I saw a silver car parked diagonally on the curb, and she just patted my shoulder and smiled.

She turned around and waited for Tidus to show up. He did, and she surprised him.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" She said, and punched him before he even saw it coming.

My mouth hung open as I watched him spin around and kiss the concrete. He winced and glared up at the tall woman.

"That hurt, Sis!" He yelled.

"Sis?" I whispered.

I watched her tower over Tidus and give a good kick to the face.

"Don't go chasing after girls. What kind of pervert are you?" She said.

Then, she turned to face me. I felt my knees shaking as she walked closer and closer, and out of instincts, I raised my fists. She removed her sunglasses and smiled at me like a guardian angel.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "My name is Lenne."

"I-I'm Rikku." I nodded, still shocked.

It happened so fast as she pulled me into her car and leaving Tidus behind. Lenne kindly drove me back to school. I was still speechless throughout the ride until we arrived and she handed me her business card. The students was suddenly everywhere and I saw the three mean girls gawking at me when they realized who I was with. Judging from their faces, Tidus' sister is well-known.

"If you need anything, just call me," Lenne said. I looked down at the card.

"Zanarkand?" I gaped.

"I'll fly to Luca in my private airship," she smiled. "Anything at all. Especially if my little brother gives you trouble."

"T-thank you very much," I bowed, "But...why would you do such a thing for me? Why would you help me?"

Lenne didn't lose her smile as she stared at me for a long pause.

"Let's just say...you and I have the same personality," she explained, "I can just tell. We have the same smell."

"Same smell?" I repeated, my head tilted. Lenne laughed.

"I wonder if Tidus is falling for you."

"Huh?"

"Well, until next time, Rikku," she said. She put on her sunglasses and drove away. I bowed to her one last time.

I do hope I meet her again.

* * *

**At Tidus' Mansion**

Tidus didn't bother going back to school. He figured he'd just wait for his sister to come back home. He hasn't seen her in years, and all he gets is a 'welcome' punch and 'good-to-be-back' kick to the face. Plus, he still had to treat his minor wounds. His sister does know how to punch.

When he entered his room, Lenne was already there sitting on his couch with a newspaper at hand.

"Mom made the headlines again." She said, not having to look over the paper to see him. "A scandal quickly turned over and became profit. She sure does things her way."

"What the hell, Lenne!" He yelled at her. "Don't just come back unannounced."

She lowered the paper and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry about earlier!"

Tidus grunted, but still, he couldn't stay mad at her. He sat down nearby her on another couch.

"Well, anyway," he calmed down, "Why are you home?"

"My husband just asked me to do some work. A small favor."

"Ha! So that moron messed up again?"

"Don't call my husband a moron." She retorted.

"He is a moron." He smirked. "And don't protect him as if you love him."

Lenne sighed.

"I'm happy the way I am now."

"When you got married, you certainly weren't."

"Really?" She smiled, eyeing him. "So...if I got a divorce, do you want me to come back home and live here?"

"No way. I'm fine on my own." Tidus exclaimed proudly. Still, Lenne giggled. "But anyways, how long will you stay?"

"Hmm...probably a week." She answered.

Lenne watched closely as the small smile on Tidus' face slowly fade away. Lenne got up and sat next to her little brother. She's been doting on him since he was a baby.

"Hey, what's with that sad smile? I'll come back soon."

"I don't care if you come back!" He said, trying to be tough. Then, Lenne thought of something interesting.

"Tidus...do you like that girl?" She asked. "Rikku. The one you were chasing today."

Tidus exploded.

"What are you talking about?" He said. "There's no way! It's not what it looks like!"

Lenne just grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" He frowned.

"Tidus, if you don't be nice to her, she'll drift away from you." She said.

"Whatever." He said. "It doesn't concern you."

"If you ever need any love advice at all, you can talk to me." She said, not falling for his tough output. "I'll listen to all of you love problems, and I'll help you."

She switched her newspaper to reading her magazine while Tidus' mind wondered off...

"Well, actually-"

"Hey, look." Lenne interrupted him. "Yunalesca is in here. So, she really isn't succeeding her father. I feel sorry for her."

Tidus left her alone and walked over to a large window. The night was starry and clear, but there was an unknown feeling stirring up inside, he just didn't know what.

* * *

end chapter.

short as always, but not overwhelming long. getting back to tikku is quite fun. also re-watching HYD for reference is fun too. at first, i tried to stay away from copying scene after scene, but it's difficult not too. it's as if every scene plays a vital importance.

i think the next chapter will be a little longer.

anyways, it's good to be back


	10. Bye Bye Gippal

this chapter will be alittle bit longer. Enjoy!

**Beta Read by: Skymia**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Bye Bye, Gippal

Last night, I saw a shooting star, and I immediately wished to see Gippal again. I don't care if I waste a perfectly good chance to wish for the bullying to stop. I admit that I have fallen for Gippal.

This is the second time I tried finding Gippal at the fire escape, and he wasn't there again. Instead, I seem to run into Tidus more than I do meeting Gippal. The handkerchief is getting wrinkly because I've been holding on to it too tightly. And no matter how long I waited, Gippal didn't come. Frustrated, I slammed my fist on the railings and yelled to the sky.

"I just want to see him again!"

Just then, I heard the door open behind me. At first, I thought it was a teacher about to tell me to leave, but when I turned around, it was Gippal. Suddenly, I couldn't move. There he was in the flesh after all this time, and yet I couldn't say a word.

"Ah, Rikku. I haven't seen you in a long time. Was that you yelling earlier?" He asked, kindly.

"O-oh! You heard me?" I said, shyly.

"A little." He said.

He was standing next to me, resting his elbows on the railing and looking down at a magazine in his hands. He wore the same purple and black jacket when I first met him on the fire escape. I hadn't realized until now how much it suited him.

"I think I heard you yelling you wanted to see someone. Who?" He asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh, it was nothing." I lied. "I was just yelling to release my frustration."

"Hmm," he mumbled. He continued to stare at a picture of Yunalesca. I squeezed the handkerchief one last time before I opened my mouth.

"She's leaving for Bevelle tomorrow." Gippal interrupted. I paused and quickly hid the handkerchief in my pocket.

"Oh," I nodded, trying to look shocked. "I didn't know...but I'm glad I met her. She is such a kind person. I wish I could thank her properly."

"Would you like to meet her?" Gippal suddenly asked. His one green, spiral eye stared at me.

"What? R-really?" I gasped.

"Sure. Yunalesca was quite fond of you. I think she'd like to meet you again." Gippal said, closing his magazine. "Was it Yunalesca you wanted to see? I think I remember you once told me you admire her."

"Oh, yes. I did!"

"Come on. I'll take you to her house."

* * *

The last time I was here was at the party. It was such a magical night, but for only a moment after Tidus ruined it. Now that I'm back, I can finally thank Yunalesca for her kindness. Gippal looked right at home, which I wasn't surprised but it did make me feel jealous.

Gippal knocked on her bedroom door and she opened it.

"Gippal...and Rikku! How nice to see you again." She smiled. She was flowing in an elegant dark purple dress. It wasn't formal, but I could only imagine what it must have cost. She's always flawless.

"It's nice to see you too," I nodded, bashfully.

"I'll be right back." Gippal brought up. "I should probably say my greetings to your aunt."

"Oh, thank you, Gippal." Yunalesca nodded, and he left.

Before I knew it, I was alone with Yunalesca again. Her room was just as I remembered, except there were tons of suitcases and clothes scattered everywhere.

"I want to thank you for what you did." I said. "You really saved me that one time."

"It's no problem at all." She smiled. "I simply despise the way those girls treated you. Wealthy people like them are people I hate the most. And if you ever need my help, you can call me."

She went back to her bed that was covered with her stuff. She started folding her clothes and gently stuffing them into her numerous suitcases.

"Gippal told me you were leaving. You've already started to pack?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving in a week." She said, sorting out her clothes and books. "I'm sending these ahead so I won't have to carry too much."

"I see," I mumbled.

I didn't want to bother her, so I waited for Gippal's return. I looked around her room until I came across a few pictures on a table. They were all pictures of young children. One of them had four boys and one girl smiling happily at the camera.

"That's me with F4." Yunalesca said. I gasped.

"Really? That's them?" I gawked at the picture. There were a few pictures of her and a younger Gippal.

"We've been together since we were young." She explained.

"I've never seen Gippal smile like this." I said, quietly. He looked so happy being with her in the picture. Even back then, he loved her. But now that she's leaving, will Gippal smile again? I just want him to be happy!

Without a second thought, I drop down to my knees and bowed my head down to Yunalesca.

"Rikku!"

"Please! Don't leave to Bevelle! For Gippal's sake!" I cried. "You mean so much to him. If you go, he might become a different person!"

I didn't know how long I've kept my head down. I wanted to hear her say yes and that she'll stay. Yunalesca placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and I lift my head up. She had a calm expression and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Rikku." She said. "That's a wish I cannot grant. I'm glad you feel strongly for Gippal. It gives me a peace of mind. But I have to go. This is a once in a lifetime chance. For me, if I don't take this opportunity, I'll never forgive myself.

"Please understand, Rikku." She said. "And take care of Gippal for me."

I swallowed a lump that was stuck in my throat. I slowly got up and immediately felt embarrassed for what I did.

"Thank you," I bowed one last time before I ran out the door.

As I exited out the main entrance, I heard someone behind me.

"What was that?" I whirled around and saw Gippal staring at me with annoyance. Suddenly, I was scared. His one eye glared down at me so coldly. I felt more terrified than I ever was when I was with Tidus.

"Gippal...I...I just-"

"Why did you have to say that?" He said. "Why did you have to bow down to her like that?

"I was just-"

"I didn't bring you here to say that." He said, a little louder. "Do you know how embarrassing that was...for me? Go home."

I've never seen him glare like that to me. I was on the verge of crying.

"Go home!" He shouted.

I didn't need to be told again and I ran away, the tears streaming down my face. What have I done? Gippal is mad at me. I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted him to be happy. This was worse than being pushed around in school. Worse than getting a red notice from Tidus. Worse than having my first kiss stolen.

* * *

A week passed, and I arrived at the airport. Yunalesca sent me a card that she wanted to see me one last time. I was grateful, but I was scared that I'd see Gippal again. I found the terminal she was going to depart from, and I saw a large crowd of admirers sending her off as well. I also saw Tidus, Nooj, and Baralai there too. I kept my distance since I didn't belong to such a fine and powerful group.

"Rikku!" Yunalesca waved. She walked towards me and pulled out a box. "I'm glad you came. I was worried I didn't send the card to the right address."

"I'm happy to see you once last time," I smiled, but then looking over her shoulder. "Is Gippal...here?"

"No," she laughed. "Don't mind him. He's just being childish."

I was still nervous at the chance of seeing him again.

"This is for you." She said, handing the box to me.

I opened it and inside were the white shoes I wore at the party.

"But-"

"I want you to have them." She smiled. "And I hope they'll lead you to some place wonderful."

I swallowed my tears and hugged the box.

"Thank you, Yunalesca. For being so kind to me."

I watched her walk away and waved goodbye to everyone. I didn't care if I was standing next to Tidus himself, I just waved my arm until she disappeared around the corner. She was gone; my fairy godmother was gone. The crowd walked away when she left, but I still stayed since I wanted to see the airship take off. Apparently, the other F4 members stayed too.

"What a nice scene." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and there was Gippal, smiling and looking handsome.

"How long have you been there?" Baralai asked.

"I've been here for an hour." Gippal said, like it was no big deal. "I saw the whole thing."

How could he be so calm? Why didn't he say anything to Yunalesca when she was still here? Feeling a surge of frustration, I marched up to him and accusingly pointed at him. I didn't care if he yelled at me before.

"Why were you just standing there?" I yelled. "You idiot! You love her, don't you? Go after her before she's gone!"

Gippal laughed.

"But I am." He said. He pulled out a ticket for Bevelle. "I'm going to Bevelle too."

"Are you serious?" Nooj said. Tidus just stood there with his mouth slightly open.

"I've been thinking a lot." Gippal said. "And thanks to you Rikku, I really opened my eyes."

"Me?" I asked.

"I'm tired of waiting and hoping. That's what you were trying to say, right? And I've decided I can't give up just yet." Gippal patted my head. "I really like that about you. I don't have that kind of strength. But thank you."

He slowly leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. I felt my face heat up, and my heart was racing. I was still frozen when Gippal walked away and followed Yunalesca, but Tidus blocked his way.

"Are you really leaving?" Tidus asked. I watched from a distance, but I still heard Tidus' voice about to crack. "Why didn't you tell me, Gippal?"

Gippal looked surprised.

"Tidus, I-"

"We've always been together!" Tidus said louder and he shoved Gippal. Tears were building up in his eyes. "But now we have to be apart? And so sudden? You know when you're there, we won't be around!"

Gippal didn't say anything, as if he was too shocked seeing Tidus being so emotional. Nooj and Baralai were speechless too, and so was I. I've never seen Tidus like this before. He held onto Gippal's shoulder firmly.

"If anyone gives you shit, let me know right away, okay?" Tidus nodded. "The three of will fly right away, no questions asked!"

"Tidus," Gippal mumbled.

I watched the four friends have one last group hug before Gippal walked away. None of us said a word to each other. Tidus didn't even seem to acknowledge my presence. We waited outside to see the airship take off. Tidus was waving his arm frantically.

"Gippal!" He shouted at the airship. "Gippal, good luck! Take care! Gippal!"

I simply whispered quietly as I watched the airship disappeared into the sky.

"Bye bye, Gippal."

I don't know how long Tidus stayed there looking up at the sky, but I knew I had to leave them be. After all, F4 has been together all their life, and it was only fair to leave alone. I headed back for work where Yuna was waiting for me. I told her what happened and she kindly patted my shoulder. To my surprise, Yuna wasn't impressed with Gippal's kiss, but what I told her about Tidus' emotional farewell.

"It sounds like he's surprisingly nice." She nodded. I had to agree with her.

"My opinion has changed about him." I said. "I guess when it comes to friendship, he cares about it deeply."

"An unexpectedly good man." LeBlanc appeared out of no where. "I...once loved a man."

"Here we go," Yuna whispered.

"He was strong and fierce, but he had a kind heart." LeBlanc continued. "He was also known as a cold-blooded killer, with no one to understand. My Vincent Valentine."

"It can't be_ that_ Vincent, could it?" I whispered to Yuna.

"He was truly a lonely man. But I understood him." LeBlanc sighed over-dramatically. "Girls, always remember that a man who is lonely rarely shows his true face. Under that hard exterior, is a kind and gentle soul."

I still didn't believe LeBlanc meeting such a legend, but her words got to me. In a way, Tidus is someone with a hard surface. Now that I've seen his inner self, maybe I've been wrong about him all this time. Maybe, he wasn't a jerk entirely...

* * *

**At Tidus' Mansion**

Only a day had passed and Tidus already decided to write a letter to Gippal. He never realized how much he actually talked to Gippal until now. It was always natural to have Gippal next to him, along with Nooj and Baralai. Now that he was gone, even only for one day, Tidus missed him dearly.

"Dear, Gippal." Tidus wrote out loud. "How are you doing? Are you having a good time in Bevelle?"

He had never written anyone a letter, but Tidus still thought he was being so creative with his words. Then, his mind started to wander back when he saw Rikku at the airport...and when he saw Gippal kissed Rikku...

"Do you...like Rikku?"

"Who are you writing to?"

Tidus jumped.

"Lenne! What the hell! Don't barge into my room without me knowing!" Tidus yelled, but his sister quickly grabbed the letter and smirked.

"Isn't that sweet." Lenne said. "You wrote this wrong."

"What?" Tidus frowned, and stared down at his letter.

"Would you like some help writing?" Lenne asked.

"I can't let you do that. Then I wouldn't be able to convey my feelings to Gippal." Tidus pouted and snatched his letter back. Still, Lenne was chuckling at him.

"My my my. I've never seen this side of you, little brother." She said. "It's like the old saying."

"What old saying?"

" 'When you love you wish to do things for, you wish to sacrifice for, you wish to serve. ' "Lenne quoted.

"What does that mean?"

"It was from a famous book by Maester Mika. When you love someone, Tidus, you'll understand." Lenne smiled. Tidus sat back down, his thoughts on a certain blonde, poor, strong girl. "You need to understand that you can't buy love with money. Patience is virtue...you must love in order to be loved."

Suddenly, Tidus stood up so fast that his chair tipped over. Lenne looked up at him, startled. Tidus, however, was grinning ear to ear and see something far in the distance. A beautiful truth lit up before him!

"I get it," Tidus said, softly. "It's as if I've been struck by lightning."

"Oh?"

"I understand now!" Tidus walk up to his sister and gave her a quick hug. "You have a safe trip back to Zanarkand, Sis. When you come back, I'll be a new person! You just wait!"

And he walked out the door with high spirits.

* * *

**The next day at school**

Why am I still the target during lunchtime? And why do I always return to the cafeteria when I knew this was going to happen. Yet again, everyone was looking at me and laughing behind my back for some unknown reason. The three mean girls looked down at me while I tried to eat my lunch.

"Now with Gippal, Yunalesca, Shelinda, and Lenne gone, no one will be there to be on your poor pathetic side." Pink Ears laughing at me.

"With no one to protect you, it's time you know your place." Green Ears knocked over my juice. I just stared at my spilled drink.

"Just leave already!" Blue Ears yelled. "You're an eyesore to this school."

"It's Tidus!" Someone shouted. Sure enough, here comes the all-mighty himself.

"Tidus!" The three girls squealed. "Don't bother with this riffraff. Would you like to eat with us?"

He rudely shoved one of the girls down without remorse.

"Shut up, ugly!" He sneered at her. But the girl looked more than happy to be touched by him.

Then, he glared at me. I immediately stood up in defense as he slammed his hands on my table. The entire cafeteria was watching and the tension was killing. What is he going to do next? Those girls were right. Now that I'm all alone in school, how will I put up with him and his wrath?

"What do you want?" I asked.

But then, he mumbled to himself.

"Patience...is a virtue."

I was about to say 'what,' but then he randomly walked around me and the table. I frowned in total confusion, but he kept a straight face with his blue eyes glaring at me.

"Sunday. Luca Garden Place. At one o'clock." He said bluntly. And as quickly as he came, he left. Everyone, including me, was completely shocked with our mouths hanging open.

But Pink Ears screeched.

"Did...did Tidus just speak to Rikku?"

"It sounded like...a date." Blue Ears commented.

I felt the goosebumps run up my arms.

"What?" Everyone in the cafeteria yelled.

I left my lunch and ran after Tidus. Surely, they have been mistaken. There was no way he...there's no explanation he would...that's just not possible! I round a corner just in time to see Tidus walking away.

"Hey!" I shouted down the hall. He turned around. "What...what was that?"

At first, I thought he looked embarrassed. He was fiddling with his chain belt until he finally yelled back at me.

"You don't know? Stupid." Tidus said, and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It's...Maester Maika."

"Maester...Mai...ka?" I tilted my head. But he laughed at me too.

"Read the book. The book." And he walked away.

This can't be happening. My sworn enemy, the very person who is causing me all this misery... asked me out on a date? Unbelievable!

* * *

the quote, lenne mentioned, is actually from A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemingway. so i just took that and made maester mika the author. just to give it a final fantasy element. so if you seen the drama, were Tidus (domyouji) said 'hemingyay!' i tried to make it the same by writing 'maester...m-ai-ka."


	11. In The Elevator

I've decided to change this story from first POV to third POV. I should have done this since the beginning, but I guess I wasn't thinking straight. And now I realized the story tells better through third POV.

hope it won't bother anyone!

**Beta By: Skymia**

* * *

Chapter 11: In the Elevator

A chauffeur-driven black BMW Chocobo Edition pulled up to the crib at Luca Garden Place. Tidus gracefully stepped out and surveyed around. A bunch of commoners walking mindlessly around with no purpose; just as Tidus expected from such a place, but he thought it would be easy for Rikku to meet him here. He noticed a few people staring at him, but he just glared back until they walked away.

So what if he was standing a little differently! This is how the wealthy dressed! Tidus thought he looked just fine with his trademark yellow and black jacket and his black jean pants. Sure, maybe his chain necklace looked too big, but it was priceless. Maybe they were staring at his hair; he did make it extra spiky to show off his fierceness.

He looked down at his watch. It was still thirty minutes until one.

"I'm a little early," Tidus grinned to himself before quietly reverting to a frown. "But...If she's late, I'll kill her."

He walked towards the statue that stood at the center of the plaza, and waited.

* * *

"Rikku, aren't you going to met him?" Yuna asked.

"Of course not!" Rikku exclaimed. "It's our day-off together, and we hardly go shopping together like this."

"Even so, are you okay just ditching him without saying anything?"

"Why should I feel bad about him?" Rikku huffed. "I declared war with him. So I don't care."

"Well-"

"Let's have fun! Just you and me, Yunie!" Rikku said, but something shiny caught her attention. "Oh wow! Look at that!"

Rikku and Yuna walked into stores and window shopped around Luca's cheapest areas. When they walked into a hat store, Rikku looked up at the sky and noticed rain clouds were gathering. She looked down at her watch and it was already one. Tidus must be at Luca Garden Place right now...

* * *

Tidus looked down at his expensive watch.

1:15

"I'm going to punch her!"

* * *

It grew very dark within a few minutes. Rikku tried her best to ignore the weather, but when the rain came down she felt a pang of guilt growing inside her. It was already an hour past one and it didn't look like the rain was going to stop. Slowly, Rikku couldn't enjoy shopping with Yuna, who was playing a game of Catch the Butterflies. It was as if everything in the stores were reminding her of Tidus.

A yellow hoodie...a Zanarkand necklace...a blitzball...

"Look, Rikku! I won!" Yuna smiled. She reached inside the vender box to grab her prize, and she pulled out a miniature doll of Vincent Valentine.

"I didn't know they give out those," Rikku mumbled.

Yuna gently brushed away the long doll hair to reveal Vincent's full face, smiling.

"Well, what do you know," Yuna chuckled. "He does have a gentle smile. Just like LeBlanc said."

Rikku's thoughts went back to Tidus...

"Such a lonely man to have such a warm smile...makes you want to know him better, right?" Yuna said.

The guilt building inside Rikku burst. She looked down at her watch and it was already three o'clock. There was no way Tidus would still be there after this long...would he? Did Tidus...really wanted to go out with her?

"I'm sorry, Yuna!" Rikku said, and dash out of the store.

She pulled out her umbrella and ran as fast as she can to Luca Garden Place. It has been raining for three straight hours. Rikku was 50% sure that Tidus had already left, but something in the depths of her heart, someone was still waiting. Surely, not...right?

Rikku was panting when she finally arrived. She remembers this place whenever Yuna wanted to shop here, and it usually is crowded. However, the rain scared the people away inside, and only a few who dare to dash forward.

Except one man, who was standing alone and soaking in the rain. He looked so miserable and lonely. His hair, once spiky, was sagging on his face, limp and pathetic. The great Tidus has degraded to this...

"No way," Rikku whispered. She slowly walked up to him. His head was down and staring at his yellow boots, and his hands deep in his pockets. She didn't know how to explain herself. Finally, she was standing only a few feet from him. "Ummm..."

Tidus looked up. Rikku was expecting him to look grateful, or relief. But this was Tidus she was talking about.

"Rikku!" He yelled, angrily. He aggressively marched towards her, and Rikku reflexively turned her back.

But Tidus caught her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Rikku dropped her umbrella, and they stood there frozen under the rain. Her heartbeat was beating in her ears, and then she felt him trembling.

"It's...c-c-cold..." He whispered.

Somehow, the world was slowing down. He held her as if he was depending on her to survive, as if he would never part from her warmth. Rikku regained herself and pushed him away. He still had his glare on his face as she picked up her umbrella.

"What the hell?" Rikku said. "Why did you do that?"

Tidus looked a little flustered.

"W-well, I was...just glad to see you were safe." He finally summed up. "I thought something happened to you."

_'He really did wait for me all this time...'_ Rikku thought.

"So!" He yelled again. "Tell me why you're late! If you have no excuse, I'll kill you!"

_'Jerk!'_

"Hmph! Who would accept your offer anyway?" Rikku snapped back.

"You came here, didn't you!" He shouted back. "Why else would you be here! You came to see me, am I right?"

Rikku tried to respond back, but she could only open and close her mouth. Tidus smirked.

"Perhaps...you love me?"

_'Oh, no he didn't!'_

"Who would ever love you?" Rikku retorted. "I'm going home!" She spun on her heels and stomped away.

"Hey! Wait-" Tidus sneezed, and sneezed, and sneezed...

Rikku looked over her shoulder and watched Tidus shiver alone again in the rain. He tried to rub his hands together, but he still looked cold. Rikku looked at her watch and there was still time before it gets dark. She walked back towards him.

"I guess...I can buy you a drink." She said. Tidus just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Of course you should! Idiot." He growled and led the way.

_'Great. Now I have to follow him.'_ Rikku sighed. She reached for her small purse and counted only a few gils. She knows she couldn't buy him expensive food. He made fun of her common food anyway. She'd have to convince him to try something new.

He continued to walk in front of her even as the rain finally stopped. Rikku rolled up her umbrella in her bag and looked around the area. She saw a sign that read: "Tea and Beverages Only 5 gils per drink! Fifth floor..." The rest of the sing was smudgy because of the rain, but it was drawn to point at a building next to it.

"Let's stop here!" Rikku suggested. Tidus took one glance at the run down building and stared back at her, his eyebrow raised. "It might not look much, but the food will be good. Trust me."

"I'm not going in there." He sneered. "I will not shake my pride even if I'm starving."

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Rikku said, dragging him. It's here or someplace more expensive which she couldn't afford.

"You better not be lying." He said, and they walked towards the entrance.

The place looked almost abandoned, but Rikku was used to this kind of environment. She knew from experience that the upper levels would look much nicer. They entered the elevator and Rikku pushed the 5th button. The elevator slowly rose, but then it stopped.

"Hmm?" Rikku frowned. The light on the button went off. "What the-"

"Great. What now?" Tidus said.

"It won't work." Rikku said. She tried pressing different buttons, but nothing happened.

"Don't tell me you broke it!" Tidus yelled.

"I didn't break anything!" Rikku shouted.

Just then, the elevator shook as if it was falling, but then it abruptly stopped. The lights were still on, but the buttons wouldn't work. Rikku tried pushing the emergency call, but nothing happened.

"Is it out of power?" Rikku mumbled.

"Do you know any lightning spells?" Tidus asked.

"No, I'm not a mage-"

"But you're Al Bhed! You should know how to fix machina crap!"

"I don't know how to fix things! I can only take things apart!"

"So in short, you did break it!"

"No I didn't!" She stomped her foot. "It just malfunctioned."

"And there's no way out..." Tidus grumbled. He looked up, and then squatted down. "Here. Climb on my shoulders."

"What?"

"Maybe we can get out through the roof," Tidus nodded up.

"I'm not touching you!" Rikku crossed her arms.

Tidus looked up at her, annoyed, and suddenly swooped under her legs and easily lifted her up on to his shoulders. She yelped as Tidus stood up. Her hands pushed up on the fluorescent lights until she heard a loud pop. Rikku pushed the ceiling up until she could grab onto the edge and pull herself up.

The inside of the elevator chute was dark and dusty. The wires looked rusted and there was a long drop down that anyone could die from. Rikku looked back down at the elevator and pulled up Tidus. He was heavy and his hands were cold, but they both stood at the top of the elevator.

"Now what?" Rikku mumbled.

"I didn't think I'd die like this," Tidus said.

"What?" Rikku frowned at the stupid comment.

"aaaAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed.

"W-what?" Rikku squeaked. He looked over his shoulder at her, giving her a weird menacing look.

"I can't take it!"

He moved his way past her until he stood at the edge. Rikku heard him unzip his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a piss!" He yelled. "Look away!"

"Eww! That's so gross-" Rikku stepped back, but slipped and felt her feet gave way. She quickly grabbed onto the edge of the elevator, hanging on for dear life! "AAAHHH! Help me! Somebody!"

"Damn it!" Tidus grunted. He quickly finished his business and zipped up his pants before reaching out his hand. "Here! Grab on!"

"N-no! No way! That's gross! You didn't wash your hands!" She cried.

"Idiot! There's no time for that!" He shouted. Rikku continued to sob.

"Oh! Why me?"

"Come on!"

Rikku grunted her teeth and grabbed Tidus' hand, which was now warm. He quickly pulled her up so fast and so strong, she collided into his chest. For a brief second, they were so close to each other that Rikku could see the pores on his face. Then, with Tidus supporting hand still behind Rikku, he slipped on the opening and they fell back into the elevator. Tidus landed the hardest, moaning and grunting.

"Oh no, are you alright?" Rikku got up.

He was shaking, and his eyes were shut tight as if he was suffering more from the painful fall earlier.

"It's...s-s-so c-c-cold..." He shivered. Rikku gently touched his forehead.

"You have a fever," Rikku gasped, feeling her guilt coming back.

Her instincts kicked in and she pulled her bag closer to her. She searched inside until she found one decent Potion. It wasn't much, but it'll have to do. She unraveled the red scarf she wore and wrapped it around Tidus' neck. He didn't fuss or argue as she lightly lifted his head to rest on her lap.

"With this, you should feel better." She said, uncorking the Potion.

"I can't take that. Not without my doctor's prescrip-"

"Just shut up and do what you're told," Rikku said. And he did.

She tilted the bottle to his lips and he gulped it down. She took off her coat and lay it down like a blanket for him.

"I'm sure someone will come and find us in the morning." Rikku sighed, as she tried her best to keep Tidus warm.

It was quiet. After through all the nonsense chaos, it was actually peaceful. His bickering and authority voice stopped, and all was left was the soft sounds of them breathing. Rikku looked up through the opened elevator roof, and she was glad the light was still on.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Tidus finally spoke. His voice was soft and gentle, as if all his pride went out the window.

"Well, it was my fault to begin with." Rikku admit it. "You were right. We shouldn't have come here, and none of this would've happened."

"No, it's my fault." Tidus sighed, sounding extremely weak and tired. "I'm the one that's making you go through this."

"I can manage." Rikku smiled. "After all...I'm Rikku, the tough machina. Us poor folk can withstand through anything."

Tidus looked up at her. Rikku knew his blue eyes were something, but the more she gazed into them, the more she saw a spark in them. Something was fluttering inside him and Rikku suspected her eyes reflected back to him.

"I'll take it back," he said. "The Red Notice...this makes us even."

Rikku didn't know what to say, it was everything she wanted. Finally. She can rest in peace and live a normal life. The bullying, the teasing, everything...can finally stop. Rikku watched Tidus slowly drift to sleep, looking so comfortable under her coat and scarf. She couldn't help but smile down at his handsome face.

Rikku re-positioned him to rest on her bag than her lap. She made sure the coat was wrapped tightly and the scarf keeping him warm. She sat far away from him and drew her knees up, trying to get some sleep. Rikku laid down with her back facing Tidus. Then she tried laying down with her head opposite from Tidus, but she got tired of smelling his stinky shoes.

She finally laid next to him, who was fast asleep soundlessly. Rikku wanted some of her coat as a blanket and eased her hands inside. It was warm. First, it was just her hands, then her arms, then up to her shoulders were under her coat.

Rikku opened her eyes just slightly and saw Tidus face close yet again, but this time she didn't mind. Despite him being sick, under the coat, he gave off a warm scent that lulled her to sleep.

Little did she know that Tidus lazily dragged his arm over her shoulder and they slept there together in the elevator.

* * *

sorry, i haven't been working this as often. there has been a lot of stuff going on the RL. XD


End file.
